head over heels
by killera
Summary: Sakura sempre manteve suas metas alcançaveis. Mas ela conheceu um garoto muito grosso para uma menina como ela: Syaoran, drogado e suspenso 12 vezes, com fichas policiais. E apesar de tudo e de todos, ela se apaixonou por ele.
1. Unlucky

Oi gente!

Bom, essa fic não é minha, ela é a tradução de "Head over heels" da Shinsei Kokoro, e eu espero que vocês gostem dela tanto quanto eu gostei!

Sem promessas, mas eu vou tentar traduzir o mais rápido possível!

**Título:** Head over Heels

**Capítulo 1:** Sem sorte

**Autora: **Shinsei-Kokoro, tradução por killera (eu!!!)

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Uma droga.

Tudo era uma droga.

Tudo naquela semana foi uma droga. Droga. Droga!

Vertical! Caído de um precipício! Qualquer coisa que vocês quiserem chamar.

Desde o dia que eu caí da escada, escutando as gargalhadas do Touya, que devo dizer só acrescentou ao azedume extra quando meu pai anunciou a notícia que nós estaríamos saindo de Tóquio até o dia que eu pisasse em frente ao meu novo lar.

Olhando para suas... err... partes exteriores.

Uma casa amarelo-ouro típica de cidades de interior. Sabe aquelas que você costuma ver em cidades do interior?

Tipo Tomoeda? Uma típica cidade do interior?

Isso mesmo gente. Tomoeda. Exatamente esta cidade que eu nunca tinha ouvido falar até o dia que meu pai me contou a "novidade". Exatamente esta cidade que eu tive que procurar no mapa para descobrir.

Essa era a cidade que eu teria que morar até... pelo menos até a faculdade.

E era uma droga.

Deus... Você consegue escutar uma frase repetida?

Não?

Deixe-me clarear pra você então. Uma DROGA!

E você quer saber o que era uma droga?

O fato que eu não viveria mais numa cidade grande.

O fato que eu tinha que abandonar minha escola e todos os meus amigos!

O fato que eu não poderia mais ver meu vizinho gostoso... que, por falar nisso, eu já estava gostando dele há meses!

O fato que eu teria que me acostumar a andar dormindo pela casa nova (já disse que sou sonâmbula?).

O fato que eu teria que ir para uma nova escola... e fazer novos amigos.

O fato que eu ficaria abatida e sem graça por aí sentindo falta de tudo que eu deixei pra trás em Tóquio... É... Isso aí... Eu estou chorando... Bom, pelo menos aparentemente eu estou.

Eu poderia listar alguns outros fatos... mas... Eu não posso deixar minha mente perturbada ficar... ainda mais perturbada.

Enquanto eu afundava ainda mais na minha tristeza, senti alguma coisa molhada batendo contra minha perna, e quando olhei para baixo, arranhei a orelha suja do meu Golden Retriever.

"Eh, Kero... é isso aí. Nossa casa nova. Provavelmente vai ser ruim pra você, já que você vai acabar pegando o jornal do vizinho. Mas se eu vou ter que sobreviver a tudo isso, você também terá, garoto".

"Pelo amor de Deus, Sakura... você prefere passar seu tempo conversando com o cachorro que ajudando a levar suas coisas pra dentro?" Eu virei quando escutei a voz grave do meu irmão retumbando em meus ouvidos.

Aquele é o Touya. Meu irmão idiota. Ele foi enviado do inferno pra fazer da minha vida... bem... um inferno.

"Ta bom. Ta bom" Eu suspirei enquanto marchava na direção dele, e peguei uma mala relativamente grande, que ele tinha separado para mim.

"Você pode parar de fazer esta cara?" Touya resmungou quando eu parei para levantar a mala na frente dele "O papai já está se sentindo culpado por ter vindo... então você devia desistir... já que a gente ta aqui mesmo". Eu olhei para ele. Será que eu esqueci de mencionar o quanto eu o odiava?

O odiava por estar sempre certo?

"Eu sei..." Eu comecei a carregar a mala, depois de confirmar que ela era realmente pesada. "Mas é fácil pra você dizer."

Após explicar a um dos moços da mudança onde era para colocar a TV, ele virou pra mim novamente, "Hei... Eu também estou indo pra uma nova universidade".

Eu nem me importei em virar "Bem... É mais difícil fazer amigos num colégio do que na universidade. Você só tem que ir às aulas... Mas sou eu que tenho que ficar sete horas insuportáveis numa escola alienada".

Touya me deu um daqueles olhares aborrecidos, enquanto passava por mim com duas malas em cada mão, "Não existe a palavra alienada, sua retardada".

Eu parei de carregar a mala e o encarei, enquanto ele se encaminhava para o interior da casa.

"Hei! Essa palavra existe no meu dicionário. E eu posso falar qualquer palavra que eu quiser! Então cai fora!". Eu gritei pra ele, e continuei a carregar minha mala relativamente pesada pelos portões de ferro.

Desculpe-me aqui. Eu não costumo ser impaciente assim... mas hoje... na verdade, a semana toda... tem sido bem triste... e chorosa.

Mas antes de começar a andar no meu próprio ritmo agora que estava dentro de casa, um homem que estava vindo atrás esbarrou em mim.

"Se você está tentando apostar corrida com uma lesma Sakura, não se incomode... uma monstrenga como você sempre perde." Touya chegou perto de mim com um sorriso sínico, pegou minha mala e se dirigiu ao andar de cima.

O que havia de tão engraçado?

Após me desculpar com o homem atrás de mim, que ainda estava tentando carregar a geladeira para dentro, eu segui Touya lá para cima, subindo de dois em dois degraus.

"Touya, quando é que o papai vem mesmo?" Eu perguntei enquanto olhava dentro de cada quarto pra ver qual era o meu. Quando cheguei ao último quarto, no fim do corredor, ouvi Touya responder.

"Hoje à noite... as seis e alguma coisa, eu acho".

Eu fiquei realmente surpresa ao ver todas as minhas coisas lá. Cinco malas ao redor dele e seis caixas de papelão.

"O que você tem em todas essas caixas? Bombas nucleares?"

"Há há há " Eu dei uma risada sarcástica, enquanto empurrava Touya para fora do quarto "Talvez eu consiga colocar uma dentro do seu cérebro... e whoopee!"

Ele revirou os olhos e andou de volta pelo corredor. "Interessante essa sua imaginação virtual, mas melhor sorte da próxima vez, pulga". Cansada de mais para dizer qualquer outra coisa, eu fechei a porta com um chute e pulei na minha cama de casal.

"Ah", suspirei sem nem dar uma olhada pelo quarto.

Já vi tudo... provavelmente vou levar o ano todo para desempacotar todas essas coisas.

Bom... pelo menos eu ainda tinha a minha cama.

Mas na hora que fechei meus olhos, não pude deixar de pensar sobre tudo de novo.

Como seria minha escola nova?

Eu faria amigos?

Como é que ela chamava mesmo? Err... ah é... Sanron Hight.

Uma escola pública. Meu pai disse que ela era bem conhecida por aqui.

Mas ele não falou por quê...

Bem, tanto faz... eu acho... que isso eu é que terei que descobrir.

E você sabe o que? Eu não tenho que esperar mais.

Porque na manha seguinte... no segundo que eu pisei fora do precioso carro do meu irmão... tudo estava bem na minha frente.

E eu estava muito errada de achar que ela era pequena... porque... Sanron Hight era gigantesca. Eu to falando sério. Gigantesca. Com uma quantidade gigantesca de alunos zunindo que nem abelhas.

Hmm... nunca realmente vi abelhas se beijando. Eu estava olhando pra um garoto quase sugando o rosto da menina que estava com ele.

"Vai embora. Se eu tiver que ficar aqui olhando até que você desapareça vou chegar atrasado pra minha entrevista de emprego." Ah é. Touya estava pegando um trabalho de meio expediente. Mas ele não me falou aonde...

"Ta bom. Eu te vejo às três e meia em ponto então." Eu disse aborrecida.

"Até mais tarde, pulga!" Ele pisou fundo no acelerador.

Você sabe o quê? Eu podia até escutar sua risada maléfica ecoando no ar até que ele atingiu alguns metros de mim.

Lamentando, eu voltei a encarar minha nova escola.

Tanto por um irmão mais velho prestativo.

"Qual é o seu nome mesmo?" O homem calvo à minha frente espiou pelas lentes de seus óculos de leitura.

"Sakura Kinomoto, senhor", eu disse ao me acomodar na cadeira em que estava sentada, olhando para um zumbido em particular em volta da cabeça do homem.

Aparentemente eu estava na sala do diretor... e ele estava preenchendo algum tipo de formulário. Talvez um daqueles de admissão.

"Idade?"

"Hum... Dezessete"

"Localidade e nome da última escola?"

"Tóquio... Seijuu Hight School."

"Suas três opções?"

"Hum... computação... biotecnologia... e música".

"Nome do pai?"

"Fujitaka kinomoto"

"Mãe?"

"Divorciada".

A mosca tinha pousado na careca do homem agora.

O homem acenou sinceramente. "Ah sim".

Ele respirou fundo e revisou rapidamente o que já tinha escrito sobre mim de A até Z.

Eu não pude dar meu número de telefone ainda... já que eu não fazia idéia de qual era.

"Então está bem, senhorita Kinomoto. Eu gostaria que você levasse isto à secretaria. Eles lhe darão seu horário... e a lista de livros que você precisa... que você terá que comprar ou que pegar emprestado. Já que o segundo semestre já começou há pouco... dê um jeito de aprender logo a matéria do primeiro semestre."

"Sim senhor". Eu concordei ao levantar e me dirigir à porta. "Obrigada de novo".

"Ah, senhorita Kinomoto..." o homem me interrompeu antes que eu pudesse abrir a porta.

"Sim?" Eu dei uma olhada para ele, que tinha o rosto sério.

"Tome cuidado aqui, por favor".

"Uh..." Eu encarei o homem, a mosca ainda zunindo em volta de sua careca.

"Ta bom. Obrigada" E com isso eu fechei a porta.

Estranho. O que será que ele quis dizer com aquilo?

Confusa, eu deixei pra lá e fui até a secretaria, onde o diretor me mandou ir.

"Um..." Eu olhei para a moça através do vidro da divisória "Eu sou nova aqui." Eu resmunguei ao passar os papéis em minha mão pela fenda que havia na parte inferior da vidraça.

"Ah tá..." Ela respondeu, analisando os papéis.

Mas antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, o sinal – que estava a alguns metros acima dos meus ouvidos – soou.

Eu praticamente rodopiei de medo... mas voltei-me para a divisória após uma olhada rápida no instrumento oval e vermelho, dando um sorrisinho nervoso para a moça.

"Vejamos..." Ela começou, abaixando o cursor do seu computador de tela plana, "Eu tenho que achar uma sala pra você agora..."

Ela franziu o cenho, quase que para ela mesma, concentrada em qualquer coisa que ela estava olhando.

Atrás de mim, estudantes começaram a andar. Alguns conversando... Alguns rindo... Eu pude até ouvir alguns garotos se xingando.

Então eu simplesmente fiquei parada de costas para todos, enquanto batia meus dedos nervosamente na quina da mesa.

Na hora que o sinal tocou pela segunda vez, todos os alunos desapareceram dentro do colégio.

Mas pelo canto dos meus olhos eu ainda pude ver uns cinco ou seis alunos conversando perto das quadras, um deles com uma bola de basquete nas mãos.

"Aqui está..." A moça da secretaria disse de repente, me entregando três papeis e um cadeado... eu suponho que seja para o meu armário.

"Hm..." Eu resmunguei, folheando cada papel.

"Um deles é seu horário de aulas..." A moça continuou, "E o horário que o sinal toca... o outro tem todos os livros que você precisa arrumar. Quatro deles você pode pegar na biblioteca, e dois você vai Ter que comprar. O último é seu mapa da escola. Eu tenho certeza que você vai ficar perdida por alguns dias".

"Tá bom..." Eu olhei para ela. Obrigada pelo aviso. Depois ela escreveu rapidamente alguma coisa num papelzinho de recados verde.

"Este é o número da sua sala de economia doméstica e do seu armário".

"B 18", eu li.

"O bloco B é naquela direção", ela apontou para algum lugar à minha direita.

"Tá bom..."

"Eu sugiro que você vá para a aula de economia doméstica agora, depois pegue seus livros na biblioteca... e depois vá para as outras aulas."

"Tá bom moça. Obrigada." Ela deu um aceno de leve e voltou a mexer no computador.

Suspirando, eu caminhei até o bloco B, virando a direita.

Economia doméstica foi normal. Como eu estava esperando, o professor não pediu pra me introduzir. O que foi um alívio.

Ele só me disse pra sentar, após ter escrito meu nome na lista de chamada.

Mas o que eu não estava esperando foi a atenção dos alunos.

Eles estavam todos olhando para mim enquanto eu sentava na penúltima carteira. Aham. Como se eu tivesse duas cabeças.

"Hei, garota... qual é o seu nome?" perguntou um menino quando eu passei por ele.

Eu olhei pra ele por um segundo e encolhi os ombros.

"Sakura" Eu disse e sentei atras dele, já que era a única cadeira vazia que não ficava na frente.

"Wooow..." o menino que estava do meu lado sorriu. "Saa...kuu...raa" ele enrolou, marcando cada sílaba.

"Isso aí", eu resmunguei baixinho, "Três sílabas".

O garoto na minha frente virou pra mim, me encarando com um sorriso largo.

"Bom Sakura... é um prazer conhecê-la!"

Eu ergui uma sobrancelha para ele, me sentindo o centro das atenções do grupo ali.

A garota que estava do meu lado se inclinou na minha direção, "Você é nova aqui, né?".

Eu afirmei com a cabeça.

"Aham..." Ela continuou, "Eu a vi perto da secretaria" Ela disse como se estivesse falando para os meninos ali em volta.

"De onde você é?" O garoto que estava na minha frente perguntou.

"Tóquio".

"Legal... por que diabos você resolveu sair da cidade então?"

"Uh..." Eu não sabia o que dizer "Meu pai...".

A garota ao meu lado ergueu a cabeça, "Eu sou a Rika" .

"A patinha" Um outro garoto atras de mim completou debochando.

"Cala a boca Van" Ela fechou a cara para ele.

"Eriol..." O indivíduo na minha frente se apresentou, me encarando por trás de seus óculos de aro fino.

"Oi", eu disse sem muito interesse.

"Só pra constar...", um menino na minha diagonal me olhou mal humorado "lentes estão fora de moda..."

Eu lhe dei um olhar assassino, "Eles não são lentes"... seu morcego cego... Eu acrescentei para mim.

Sério... Por que as pessoas sempre acham que ter olhos verdes é tão fora do normal?

O sinal tocou após algum tempo, e todo mundo se apressou para sair da sala, correndo como se tivesse um maremoto atras deles.

Resmungando para mim mesma, eu fui a última a sair da sala.

Depois, de repente, eu me lembrei daquilo que a Rika me disse a

alguns minutos atras, "Tome cuidado", mas... o que isso significa?

Jesus... se eu não soubesse melhor... as pessoas nessa escola são cheias de charadas sem sentido.

E enquanto eu caminhava pelo corredor, passando armários e armários, rostos desconhecidos e desconhecidos... eu pude sentir alguns olhares aqui e ali me encarando. Okay... estranho.

Juntando minha coragem pela centésima vez nesse dia, eu caminhei pelas quadras quase vazias novamente.

Após algumas viradas erradas vez ou outra... e perguntando pra um garoto que com certeza sabia que eu estava perdida, eu finalmente consegui entrar na biblioteca.

Na hora que eu entrei sozinha, os estudantes que estavam nas mesas começaram a olhar curiosamente para mim, e depois voltavam para o que quer que eles estavam fazendo.

Estremecendo, eu fui até a carteira de informações, e coloquei meu papel gentilmente sobre a mesa.

"Um... Eu estou aqui para pegar esses livros?" Eu resmunguei para a professora à minha frente, que simplesmente pegou o papel sem dizer nada e desapareceu no quarto atrás.

Humph. Ela era muda ou alguma coisa assim?

Mas eu não me incomodei em dizer mais nada, enquanto ela apareceu depois de dez minutos, com quatro livros grossos.

Ela colocou um formulário de empréstimo na minha frente, e me deu um cartão pequeno, que mais parecia um cartão da biblioteca. Depois de preencher o formulário, eu enfiei o cartão no bolso da minha calça jeans, e disse um "obrigada" para a Srta. Muda.

Pegando os quatro livros, eu caminhei para fora da biblioteca, lembrando subitamente que estava muito atrasada para minha primeira aula...

Já que não tinha ninguém em volta... exceto por um casal se agarrando, e um menino com óculos fundo-de-garrafa, que me deu um olhar sonhador quando eu passei por ele carregando os livros.

E para piorar ainda mais as coisas... eu levei pelo menos vinte minutos para encontrar a área do meu armário.

Então ao olhar para seus números, frustrada, cansada, e com mãos pesadas, eu logo me encontrei, parada frente a um armário aberto.

Empurrando os livros de baixo de um braço, eu o abri complemente, e enfiei todos os quatro livros lá dentro.

Suspirando... Eu descansei minhas costas contra os armários, e procurei em todos os bolsos do meu casaco pelo meu maldito cadeado.

Virando de frente para os armários de novo, eu tateei a traseira do meu jeans. Depois abri meu casaco, e olhei nos dois bolsos da minha camisa.

Eu soltei outro longo suspiro... ao segurar o cadeado dourado, e ficar encarando-o por um certo tempo. Cadeado estúpido.

Eu resmunguei, enquanto o abria com a chave que me tinha sido dada. Bem nessa hora eu ouvi passos atrás de mim. Ugh. Provavelmente um zelador. Vamos lá Sakura... ande logo.

Apressadamente eu tirei meu casaco e o soquei rapidamente dentro do armário.

Os passos subitamente pararam bem ao meu lado, e um par de braços masculinos começou a mexer no armário do lado.

Suspirando eu realizei que era só um garoto.

Batendo a porta gentilmente, eu franzi a cara quando a porta abriu com um barulho bem alto.

Sentindo os olhos do menino em mim, eu firmemente empurrei a porta mais devagar desta vez.

Vergonha estava estampada no meu rosto, no momento em que a porta rangeu e abriu novamente.

Soltando um suspiro frustrado, eu bati a porta de novo... desta vez mais forte... mas ainda assim... ela bateu e voltou.

Então eu fechei de novo... tentando manter a calma... já que o menino ao meu lado ainda estava tateando alguma coisa dentro de seu armário.

Pelo canto dos olhos eu vi seu rosto de perfil, com cabelo castanho escuro caindo em cima de seus olhos, e um brinco na orelha.

Ele estava usando uma jaqueta de couro preta, e uma calça skatista preta, pelo que pude ver. Eu quase me senti com vontade de morrer quando ele fechou seu armário, e voltou a me encarar.

Hey! Pare com isso! Eu gritei para ele... mentalmente.

Não era minha culpa que essa porcaria de porta não queria fechar... provavelmente estava enferrujada pela falta de uso.

"Sai da frente" a voz grossa, mas ao mesmo tempo macia do garoto falou, fazendo com que eu virasse para ele, e cambaleasse pra trás um pouco... não porque ele tinha me mandado fazer isso, mas pela aparência dele. Vou te contar; um cara gostoso de morrer.

Mas minha mente simplesmente explodiu no momento que eu o vi mirando um soco pra porta do meu armário.

"Ei! Que diabo foi isso-", eu parei de falar bem no meio da frase; ao olhar para a porta do meu armário fechada... então virei novamente para o garoto.

"Heh..." eu dei uma risada nervosa, e senti meus joelhos tremerem um pouco, quando seus intensos olhos dourados encararam os meus, "Hum. Obrigada?".

Ele me encarou fixamente por um segundo, como se estivesse me analisando, depois franziu o rosto um pouco, virando e indo embora no processo.

O quê? Eu falei alguma coisa errada? Ele não gostava de meninas com calças jeans? Eu não deveria agradecê-lo? O que era? E foi quando eu mentalmente comecei a puxar os cabelos da minha cabeça. Por que é que todo garoto que eu achava que era gostoso, acabava me dando aquele olhar de "eu te acho uma esquisita". Por que, por quê??

Suspirando... mais uma vez... para sua forma de valentão, eu me virei, e rapidamente encaixei o cadeado no buraquinho do armário.

"Vamos andando pra aula de História, Sakura..." eu disse mal humorada, "...não tem lógica deixar seu queixo cair ainda mais".

**SYAORAN LI P.O.V**

Eu estava atrasado... como sempre.

Eu não me importei de dizer nada enquanto passava pelo professor que estava parado frente ao quadro, falando alguma porcaria sobre o passado de Hitler.

Sentando na minha carteira usual no canto do fundo, eu dei um olhar irritado para os meninos à minha frente que se viraram para me olhar com desprezo.

Sim sim... o que tinha de novo? Desgraçados.

Puxando uma perna para cima, eu prendi meu joelho na carteira e lancei a cabeça contra a parede. Hora de tirar aquele cochilo...

Mas antes que eu tivesse pelo menos a chance de divagar, teve uma batida apressada na porta,

Eu não me importei de olhar para quem era, mas tudo que ouvi foi um resmungo baixo, um chamado alto de "gatinha" vindo de um garoto e a sala inteira assobiando.

"Claro! É a nova guria da cidade, cara!" eu ouvi a voz alta do Van dizer.

Nova guria? Eu abri meus olhos rapidamente, e deixei o cenário em volta me rodear. Eu franzi o cenho intimamente.

Aquela garota.

"Classe" a professora continuou mesmo com os comentários de todo mundo, "fiquem quietos!" ela gritou; enquanto a garota se encaminhava para a carteira que lhe tinha sido indicada.

Uma na última fileira, do outro lado da sala.

Eu voltei para o meu cochilo, ignorando os comentários dos meninos e dos xingamentos violentos das meninas.

Que inferno... eu nem sei porque que me importei de vir para cá...

"Ahem!" a professora fez um som com a garganta, tentando aquietar a classe, mas tudo que ela conseguiu foi um pequeno zumbido.

Considerando isso uma recompensa, ela continuou, "Só porque nós temos uma aluna nova não quer dizer que vocês podem ficar o resto da aula falando sobre ela".

Credo... fale de uma professora sem a menor delicadeza com as palavras...

Mas a turma continuou de novo... e eu me vi constantemente encarando a menina pelo canto dos olhos.

Ela estava encarando intensamente a porcaria qualquer que a professora estava escrevendo no quadro e anotando algumas coisas de vez em quando.

O nome dela- eu descobri por meio de espionagem legal- era Sakura alguma coisa. A novata. Eu resmunguei sem maneiras.

Por isso ela me agradeceu quando eu dei um murro no armário dela. Não sabia com quem ela estava falando... Eu não deixei de reparar alguns meninos perto dela tentando capturar sua atenção... E eu certamente não deixei de reparar quando ela olhou para mim incerta com uma leve expressão de surpresa.

Ela sorriu para mim... e eu rapidamente forcei meus olhos de volta para o quadro. Eu não acho que alguém viu isso.

Porque as meninas dessa escola não andavam por aí sorrindo pra mim... em vez disso elas mandavam seus garotos em cima de mim.

Ao ficar encarando o teto, eu senti do nada, vontade de colocar um cigarro na boca.

Levantando da minha carteira monotonamente, eu andei pela sala, passei pela professora, e pela porta... nem me importando em parar ou dizer qualquer coisa para ela.

Eu só tinha que sair dali. Preso numa sala cheia de desgraçados e cadelas não era exatamente onde eu gostaria de gastar a maior parte do meu tempo.

Acendendo um cigarro ao andar pelo corredor, eu não deixei de ver Minas encostada na porta do Almoxarifado.

Dando um sorrisinho cínico, eu joguei fora o cigarro numa lata de lixo mais próxima, e a deixei se jogar em mim, ao empurrá-la pela porta que ela estava se escorando. Sim... ela beijava bem... isso é tudo.

A lanchonete estava cheia como sempre na hora que eu cheguei lá. Algumas pessoas se viraram nas suas mesas e me mandaram olhares reprovadores, mas eu simplesmente passei por eles.

Meus olhos rodearam a área pelo menino que eu estava procurando. Mas ao invés disso eu encontrei os olhos da mesma menina, a que eu tinha dado um murro no armário.

No momento que ela me deu aquele sorrisinho meio disfarçado no meio de amigos que estavam andando com ela, eu me retirei rapidamente pelo grupo de pessoas ali sem a menor educação.

Eu achei o Yamazaki se arrastando contra a porta de trás da lanchonete com outro garoto do seu lado.

Eu resmunguei no segundo em que eu estava frente a frente com ele, "Você falou perto da porcaria da janela" eu o repreendi baixo.

"Calma cara..." Yamazaki riu de mim, depois ele socou o braço do menino que estava do lado dele, "Esse cara tem alguns sacos bem pesados de heroína, to te falando"

"Quanto?" eu perguntei fazendo uma carranca para o garoto.

"Uns mil dólares" o garoto respondeu todo convencido.

"E a encomenda?"

"Eu tenho lá em casa...".

"Quando é que a gente vai pegar?"

"Quando é que eu vou pegar o dinheiro?"

Eu dei um tapinha na bochecha do garoto, "Logo. Mas eu preciso do pacote primeiro"

Ao vê-lo me olhar com desconfiança, eu acenei pro Yamazaki e saí pela porta de trás, pegando outro cigarro.

Negociar com caras de outras escolas era patético... mas valia a pena... especialmente para coisas que te fazem feliz. Oh sim. Feliz.

Eu olhei para trás, depois continuei meu caminho pela grade do campo, aonde a Chiharu ia me introduzir para um grupo de meninas de uma escola só para garotas aqui de perto.

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Eu estava chorando. Vou te falar. Eu estava praticamente chorando... dentro da minha mente, óbvio.

Ele tinha acabado de ir embora.

Deus. Por que é que é tão difícil conseguir reações de garotos!?

Mas antes que eu pudesse continuar lamentando, a menina do meu lado me trouxe de volta da terra dos sonhos.

"Sakura. Você tá bem?" ela me perguntou franzindo a testa.

"Sim Tomoyo. Eu to bem..." eu respondi minha nova amiga.

Naquele momento eu estava na lanchonete... com um monte de amigos que eu fiz no meu primeiro dia. Eu estava orgulhosa de mim mesma... mas eu nunca fui muito longe... bem... quando ele simplesmente saiu depois que eu tive que juntar toda coragem que eu tinha para sorrir para ele... duas vezes. Quão triste um garoto podia ficar, huh? Ele não podia pelo menos sorrir de volta, e me deixar feliz?

"Tá parecendo que você acabou de voltar de uma viagem para a terra da dona Lá-lá", a Rika sorriu para mim. Sim, exatamente a mesma garota da minha aula de economia doméstica. Na verdade, foi ela quem me introduziu para todo mundo depois da nossa aula de química.

"E aí... quem é o garoto, eh?" uma outra garota me olhou, seus óculos brilhando.

"Ninguém Naoko..." eu disse bem baixo, meu rosto quente. Eu era um livro aberto ou o quê? "Não é ninguém," eu repeti firmemente.

"Com certeza"

"Verdade"

"Certo"

Eu suspirei. Verdade... não.

Depois do almoço, a Rika decidiu me dar um tour... dizendo que eu ficaria perdida uma vez ou outra. Mas a primeira coisa que eles me levaram foi para o Quadro de Avisos.

"Aqui. Sakura. Antes de qualquer outra coisa. Você tem que saber das regras", a Tomoyo disse quase séria.

"Regras? Que regras?" Eu perguntei hesitante.

Naoko simplesmente as apontou pra mim. Um grande pedaço de papel, que parecia um pouco marrom. Eu não pude deixar de perguntar, "Quantos... quantos anos... tem isso?".

"Sei lá..." Rika disse, encolhendo os ombros, "Só alguns anos eu acho"

Eu tive que, praticamente, ficar na ponta dos pés para ler as linhas.

"Regra número um. Você deve ter no máximo 10 detenções por ano. Desse jeito todos ficarão no mesmo nível." Eu olhei para a Tomoyo confusa, "Huh?".

"Eu tenho seis até agora" ela me respondeu e me fez virar novamente.

"Número dois. Se você não se adequar a nenhum grupo, por favor, mude de escola. Um deve manter a escola sempre divertida para permanecer nela" Aham. Estranho

"Três. Professores são pestes. Eles vivem só para caçar. Então se você se apaixonar por eles, prepare-se para seu pesadelo."

Rika riu com isso, "Eu me lembro e quando eu costumava gostar do professor Terada, no Ensino Fundamental"

"Número quatro." Eu continuei, "Se você trair o rei ou a rainha da formatura do ano anterior diga adeus para a sua reputação"

Naoko me ajudou nisso, "Eriol e Rika", ela me disse, e eu acenei que sim com a cabeça. Eu não acho que eu os trairia por enquanto.

"Regra número cinco. É sua tarefa mudar de diretor a cada dois anos. Então se você contribuir, você ganha um passe livre para ficar intocado pelos chutes e socos." Isso é útil. Eu pensei sarcasticamente.

"Seis. Nós entramos em greve por uma semana a cada semestre. Se você contribuir com a melhor idéia, você ganha, de graça, alguém do sexo contrário por todo o ano escolar."

"Eu venho tentando para isso" Naoko suspirou ao meu lado. Muito esquisito.

"Sete. Você se acha uma cadela nível A? Tente virar uma líder de torcida. Você terá mais amigos desse jeito".

"Isso é amável, você não acha?" Tomoyo riu, "Eu estava na equipe ano passado. Mas eu saí esse ano". Eu imagino por que. Mas eu não disse meu pensamento alto.

"Regra número oito. Se você se acha galinha, você precisa passar no teste. Caso contrário vá arranjar outra vida."

Isso é legal... eu acho. "Nove. Você é novato? Faça uma cópia dessa página e decore-a antes que entre em encrencas." Bom, isso não foi tão legal.

"Não se preocupe" a Rika deu uma batidinha no meu ombro, "Você vai aprender bem depressa" Pode apostar que vou.

"Regra número dez. Quer ser um bandido? Vamos ver se você consegue durar pelo menos uma noite inteira nos três corredores principais. E se você perder contra a garota de vermelho, tenha certeza que você está carregando uma bandeira branca." Eu ri com isso.

"Onze. Se você quer falar mentiras. Dê uma olhada em como você pareceria sem dentes antes de fazer qualquer coisa imprudente."

"Isso é muito doloroso, deixe-me avisa-la. Nunca tente isso." Naoko aconselhou sabiamente. Certo. Eu continuei a ler.

"Doze. Você se mistura com qualquer viciado cheio de piercings, você conversa com a mão. Você passa a andar com eles; a gente te enterra na areia. Simples." Eu parei para ler a frase novamente, e depois me virei "Uh. Viciados cheios de piercings? Quem são eles?"

As meninas me olharam com expressões severas, "O grupo dos excluídos" as três disseram ao mesmo tempo.

"Um... Eu não entendo"

Tomoyo foi simpática o suficiente pra me explicar, "viciados. Você sabe, drogados? Eles estão fora do limite pra nós... e nós pra eles."

Eu ainda não entendi.

"Isso quer dizer que você não conversa com eles. Você não olha pra eles. Você não respira com eles. Você não deve ser vista com eles. Nunca, jamais."

Certo. Essa escola é ainda mais esquisita que eu achava. "E... como é que eu sei... que esses... viciados são?"

Naoko revirou os olhos, "Bem... pra começar eles tem piercing".

Eu olhei pra ela fulminantemente, "Eu coloquei um piercing no umbigo ano passado Naoko"

Tomoyo fez um barulho frustrado pra nós, "Sakura. Você vai saber só de olhar pra eles"

"Aham" Rika concordou, "Eles gostam de se manter diferentes da gente. Então você vai descobri-los num segundo. E se nós virmos um por perto, eu aviso, tá bom?"

Tá bom. E com isso eu voltei para as regras. "Garotas delicadas têm um preço aqui. Então se você está procurando por uma, é melhor vir carregado. Garotos são de graça. Tem um monte deles em volta. Mas os que têm etiquetas de preço são limitados. Sem cheques, por falar nisso." Eu sorri intimamente.

"Catorze. Não é permitido carregar mochilas. E se você carregar, não fique com raiva ao encontrá-la pendurada nos ventiladores." Wow. Então talvez tenha sido uma coisa boa eu ter ficado com preguiça de trazer a minha hoje.

"Regra quinze. Siga todas as catorze regras acima, e você vai achar seus anos na Sanron Hight um paraíso." Eu zombei disso. Claro. Um paraíso...

"Vamos lá guria. Pare de encarar essa lista como se fosse uma estátua. O Eriol tá querendo conversar com você. Vamos lá." Rika revirou seus olhos quando as três garotas resolveram me levar embora.

Eu nem escutei... pois estava preocupada com meus próprios pensamentos. Um paraíso? Em Sanron? Aham... sei.

Entrar aqui foi provavelmente o maior erro... mas não tinha mais nada que eu podia fazer. E enquanto nós nos aproximávamos das quadras, rindo ao ver Rika flertando com cada menino que a gente passava.

Tomoyo de repente me puxou pra trás.

"Olhe" ela me empurrou contra a parede, e apontou.

"O que? O que?" Eu perguntei surpresa, enquanto continuava sendo amassagada pela Tomoyo.

"Olhe!", ela se repetiu "Aqueles meninos lá".

Fechando a cara, eu segui seu dedo e fechei ainda mais a cara, "Quem?"

"Aqueles três caras lá sua estúpida!"

Eu espiei ainda mais. Talvez eu precisasse de óculos, "Você quer dizer aquele com uma garota?"

"Sim. Sim. Eles são alguns deles"

"Quê?" Eu olhei para Tomoyo, confusa.

"Viciados excluídos. Regra número doze?" Ela me lembrou. Não me levou muito tempo para saber do que ela estava falando. Eu realmente não sabia se era regra doze ou qualquer coisa, mas eu sabia o que ela quis dizer.

"Oh" Eu olhei pra ela por um segundo, depois olhei de volta para o grupo que estava, aparentemente, andando na nossa direção. "Ai meu Deus" eu murmurei depois de um tempo, quando seus rostos apareceram à vista.

"Ai meu Deus o que?" Tomoyo perguntou e me encarou, tirando os olhos das unhas.

Eu escorei contra a parede, de repente me sentindo como uma flor murcha. Eu não podia contar nada pra ela. Eu não podia.

Ou eu nunca escutaria o fim disso. Eu não podia contar pra ela que o garoto em que eu estava pensando na lanchonete era um deles.

Ai Deus...

Por que é que todo cara que eu queria era fora dos limites?

**Pronto gente!!! Finalmente eu terminei de traduzir esse capítulo! XD**

**Deixem uma review pra mim, por favor!!! Eu tenho que saber se vocês estão gostando pra continuar a traduzir ou não! **

**Um bjo pra vcs, e até o próximo capítulo! **


	2. Droolin'

Oi gente!

Aqui estou eu de volta com mais um capítulo de "Head over heels"!

Legenda básica:

"blah"- fala

_itálico_ - ênfase na palavra

**Negrito** - mudança de ponto de vista

& - mudança de ambiente

Aproveitem!

**Head over Heels, de Shinsei Kokoro **  
**Capítulo 2: Babando**

**Syaoran Li P.O.V**

Hoje o dia estava cinza.

O que acrescentou ainda mais ao meu mau humor.

Yamazaki estava ao meu lado, dando seu máximo para me acalmar com suas palavras.  
"Que diabos você estava fazendo lá seu desgraçado? Você sabe que a gente podia ter resolvido esse problema!"  
Não exatamente acalmando, mas... Não importa.  
Eu escolhi não falar nada, porque a raiva profunda na minha cabeça continuava a se chocar como se fosse um tubarão enjaulado.  
"Agora ele provavelmente vai levar os amigos dele até você e escolher o melhor momento para pegílo. E sabe por que?Porque eu avisei!". Yamazaki estava quase gritando para ele mesmo, "Eu avisei pra não mexer com eles! Eu avisei tipo, um monte de vezes!".  
Eu congelei de repente, depois olhei com toda a raiva para ele, "Você me falou que ele ia pra alguma escola! Por que você mentiu?"

"Eu não menti! Eu disse que ele largou ano passado!".

"Não, você não disse!" Eu respondi.

"Eu disse!".

Mas eu sabia melhor do que deixar que o Yamazaki chegasse no limite da minha raiva, então eu simplesmente passei por ele andando a passos largos, enfiando minhas mãos bem fundo nos bolsos do meu jeans.

A primeira pessoa que ousou entrar na minha frente foi a Meilin. Ela estava, como sempre, parecendo muito séria.

"Esquece isso Syaoran".

Mas isso não conseguiu entrar na minha cabeça, "Olha, vaca! Eu acabei de perder quatro mil dólares! Eu não posso esquecer isso!" Eu gritei passando por ela.

Isso aí. Quatro mil dólares.

"Bem, foi sua culpa de começar a negociar com qualquer um", Meilin me respondeu nervosa, "Eu falei pra você que alguma coisa assim iria acontecer!".

"Haori não aparece com o nosso fornecimento há quase um mês!".

"E daí?" Meilin fechou a cara para mim, "Isso não significa que ele deu pra trás com a gente. Provavelmente ele tá tendo algum tipo de problema".

"Certo. Por um mês?".

"Provavelmente foi pego" Meilin sentou em um banco no campo de futebol.

Certo de novo.

A gente estava vacilando.

Mas eu não estava num momento de me importar por qualquer coisa que eu estivesse fazendo.

Eu acabei de perder quatro mil dólares... Para um maluco filho de uma-

"Você não pode pegar de volta deles não?" Meilin escolheu a hora para interromper meus pensamentos.

"Não... os desgraçados resolveram tirar férias do Japão", eu suspirei sentando do lado dela e deixando que ela desse batidinhas no meu ombro.

"Você acha que a titia vai descobrir?".

"Claro que sim! A primeira coisa que ela vai fazer é ameaçar não mandar mais nenhum dinheiro para mim".

Meilin riu com isso, "Mas você é filhinho da mamãe. Ela não conseguiria viver com isso".

Eu virei para ela, e sorri um pouco, "Na verdade, eu não acho que ela vai conseguir viver com o fato de que o filho dela tá gastando todo esse dinheiro com drogas".

Meilin me deu um sorriso forçado, depois deitou a cabeça no meu ombro enquanto olhava para suas unhas, " Sabe Syaoran... eu acho que você devia largar. Você só saiu da cadeia mês passado".

"E daí?".

"Eu não quero te ver em mais merda. Não que eu me importe".

Eu coloquei, gentilmente, o braço ao redor dos ombros dela. Às vezes eu desejo que ela nunca tivesse decidido me seguir.

"Eu sei que não"

"Então..." ela disse após alguns minutos, "O que aconteceu entre você e Minas ontem?"

Eu balancei os ombros negligentemente, "Ela quer um compromisso".

"E você?".

Eu me separei dela enquanto ela perguntava aquela questão retórica, "Eu não. Não com ela".

Meilin de repente fechou a cara para mim e disse nervosa "Eu não entendo você Syaoran. Você tá praticamente sugando a cara dela toda hora... e ainda diz que não quer compromisso! Então você vai parar de ficar brincando com ela, né?".

"Eu não to!" Eu respondi com o todo o resto de dignidade que eu ainda tinha, "Eu já expliquei para ela tudo isso antes, que eu _não_ quero compromisso! Não é minha culpa que ela resolveu que quer levar as coisas para um outro nível".

"Então troque de garotas!" Meilin jogou suas mãos para o ar, "Faça alguma coisa! Mas pare de brincar com ela".

"Eu já falei! Eu não to!".

Meilin me deu um daqueles olhares de "desgosto, vergonha e frustração ao mesmo tempo", e depois suspirou, sabendo que era impossível vencer uma discussão comigo, "Você não vai entender nunca, vai?" Ela perguntou depois de algum tempo.

Eu dei um olhar irritado para ela, "Não, eu não vou" Eu respondi sarcasticamente, "Que diabos você quer que eu faça. Falar para ela pra socar essa língua na boca de outro cara?".

Meilin revirou os olhos para mim, "Deixe de ser tão cretino".

Eu não pude segurar um pequeno sorriso, "Tá bom... você não é nenhuma cadela boazinha também".

"O objetivo disso era fazer com que eu me sentisse melhor?".

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Acredite ou não... Uma semana se passou. E eu ainda me derretia que nem gelatina toda vez que eu via aquele garoto.

A escola estava indo bem... Mas tinha vezes que eu simplesmente _tinha _que sorrir para _ele_.

Sim, ele... O drogado... O excluído... Em conclusão o garoto cujo nome eu ainda não tinha descoberto.

De uma certa forma isso não era justo.

Quero dizer... Não sei por que eles deveriam ser excluídos e tratados como lixo só por que eles usavam drogas pesadas, tinham fichas na polícia e sempre começavam brigas.

Eles também são alunos dessa escola... E o fato de que a gente não podia nem conversar com eles era um pouco exagerado.

E se você acabasse numa situação com eles em que você teria que conversar com eles?

Eu suspirei durante todo o caminho da escola até em casa, aproveitando da carona que o Touya estava me dando.

Eu acho que eu estava somente tentando achar uma maneira de falar com _aquele_ garoto. Tinha outros garotos que eu vi que eram gostosos... Mas esse aí... Ele conseguia capturar minha atenção toda vez que passava por mim.

E eu estava ficando tão desesperada, que hoje eu quase disse "Obrigada por socar meu armário o outro dia" para ele no meio da aula de História.

Eu nunca mais o vi perto do armário dele...E olha que ele ficava bem do lado do meu. Então eu constantemente podia ser vista enrolando depois que o sino das aulas tocava, com alguma esperança de me encontrar com ele.

Mas nada.

E tinha vezes durante as aulas, que eu simplesmente viajava, e ficava imaginando se ele estava solteiro ou não? Se ele do tipo "namorável" ou não?

Outra coisa que eu reparei foi que enquanto eu suspirava por _ele_, os garotos à minha volta continuavam tentando fazer com que eu reparasse neles.

Era até fofo...

Especialmente quando um desses garotos colocou um buquê de rosas vermelhas e um ursinho de pelúcia na minha carteira na aula de Economia doméstica.

Quando eu o agradeci hoje, eu desejei que eu não tivesse. Porque por volta da hora do almoço ele foi cercado por alguns meninos, e acabou indo para casa com o nariz quebrado.

Muito triste.

Mas coisas desse tipo nunca aconteciam em Seijuu. Eu não digo a parte de dar flores e presentes... Mas a parte em que a pobre vítima é cercada por alguns meninos.

Eu tentei encontrar quem eram esses meninos, mas Tomoyo acabou me impedindo, dizendo que era isso o que acontecia com as novatas bonitas.

"Quem mandou isso?" Touya fechou a cara e olhou feio para mim por detrás do volante.

"Oh. Só desse garoto..." Eu encolhi os ombros, e depois gritei, "Touya! Olhe para FRENTE!".

Graças a Deus ele olhou bem a tempo de controlar o carro antes de batermos contra um poste de luz solitário.

"Sério Touya... onde é que você comprou sua carteira?" Eu resmunguei baixinho, enquanto ele insistia tentando espiar a mensagem que o remetente escreveu, que estava colada no buquê.

Quando nós chegamos em casa, papai tinha me que me perguntar a mesma coisa novamente, "Querida... flores legais".

Bem... Esse era seu jeito de perguntar 'você está saindo com um menino sem me contar!'

"Não papai" Eu suspirei, chutando Touya ao mesmo tempo em que ele fechava o sorriso convencido dele, "Eu não estou saindo com ninguém".

"E Sakura?" Ele chamou quando eu já tinha subido metade do lance de escadas, "Sua mãe telefonou hoje".

Eu congelei ao subir mais um degrau, e apertar a mão em volta do buquê, "Para quê?" Eu perguntei após alguns segundos.

"Ela..." meu pai, coitado, disse como se estivesse tentando formular melhor a frase, "Ela perguntou se você não estaria livre neste final de semana".

Touya estava encostado na poltrona ao lado da de papai, que estava tentando esconder seus olhos, "Ela... queria saber se você gostaria de ser uma de suas damas de honra?" Ele encolheu os ombros ainda sem me encarar.

Eu podia ter gritado bem naquela hora, mas quando eu vi Touya me mandar um olhar severo, eu balancei a cabeça negativamente, "Não papai. Eu não quero. E nem se incomode de ligar para ela avisando" Eu disse num sussurro corrido, e subi as escadas nervosamente.

A audácia dessa – vagabunda!

Primeiro ela nos abandona no meio de um feriado!

Depois ela parte o coração do papai!

Agora isso! Ela espera que eu seja sua dama de honra?

Deus...Quão baixo uma mulher pode chegar!

Batendo a porta, eu me joguei na cama, "Eu quero que ela apodreça no altar!" Eu gritei a plenos pulmões "Eu quero que ela desapareça! Eu quero que ela vá pro inferno!".

E foi isso que eu fiz pelo resto da noite. Gritar e xingar.

O pensamento era insuportável. Minha mãe linda, porém maluca casando com outro homem. Minha mãe! Não a de Touya, mas a minha!

Como ela pôde fazer isso comigo?

**Syaoran Li P.O.V.**

Era meia noite.

E eu ainda estava fumando. Provavelmente meu décimo.

Mas a raiva nas minhas veias não tinha ido pro inferno ainda. Minha mãe ligou. Exigindo saber por quê minha conta bancária de repente perdeu peso.

Atualmente, isso não era a única coisa que ela estava exigindo. Ela estava praticamente me ordenando a voltar para Hong Kong.

Eu rapidamente desliguei na cara dela depois disso.

Como ela queria que eu voltasse, quando fui eu quem fugiu de casa?

Eu dei uma risada frustrada ao cair imóvel contra a janela.

Claro. Como se eu quisesse voltar para casa.

Eu resmunguei, soltando a fumaça e apagando o cigarro.

Como Meilin me pediu pra fazer, eu resolvi o problema com Minas. E ela concordou a contra gosto. Eu não podia fazer mais nada, Não era culpa minha se ela gostava de mim.

Falando nisso... Eu não conseguia ignorar os sorrisos estúpidos que aquela garota me dava.

Sakura Kinomoto.

E tinha chegado a tal extensão, que estava realmente me incomodando. Ela não tinha lido a porcaria da regra?

Pessoas que nem ela – garotas como ela - _não_ sorriem para mim.

Garotas que nem ela _não _andam em paredes só por olhar pra mim.

Isso aí. Andar em paredes.

Então era isso... Ou ela gosta de mim ou ela quer que eu apanhe dos amigos dela.

Meilin a apontou para mim hoje, dizendo que ela era a garota nova na aula de educação física dela. A única garota que conseguiu ganhar dela na corrida de 1.800 metros rasos.

A única garota que disse 'oi' para ela.

Isso me fez pensar.

Ela estava querendo se juntar a nós ou coisa assim?

Ou ela era tão deficiente mental que não conseguia entender os sinais?

Eu tentei seguir a segunda resposta.

Eu não conseguia vê-la como uma excluída. Especialmente quando ela já era um ímã para tantos meninos.

Ahh... Eu joguei meu cigarro fora. Quem se importa com ela de qualquer jeito?

Eu tinha coisas muito mais importantes para pensar... Como explicar para a minha mãe como que a minha conta baixou quatro mil dólares.

E eu acho que tenho a desculpa perfeita para isso.

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V.**

Depois de chorar tanto que dava para encher um rio, eu decidi deixar meu pai me trazer jantar na cama. Ele sentou lá comigo por alguns minutos, enquanto eu encarava minha sopa quente e explicava as coisas. Tipo por que ele e a mamãe se separaram.

Eu já ouvi isso mais de mil vezes. Então no final, eu tive que dar aquele sorriso meigo super falso, o que já era suficiente para que ele saísse.

Aqui está uma pequena retrospectiva.

Depois que a mãe de Touya, Nadeshiko Kinomoto morreu, meu pai de algum jeito se apaixonou por uma outra mulher após alguns anos. Eles se casaram e - POOF - aqui estou eu!

Aí minha estúpida e terrivelmente cruel mãe decidiu que estava na hora de pular para outro homem. E foi exatamente o que ela fez. Ela nos abandonou. Deixou-me sem mãe no meu aniversário de seis anos.

Ela tentou falar comigo algumas vezes, mas eu acabava jogando na cara dela todos os palavrões que Touya me encorajava a chamíla.

Eu não me importei depois disso... Não ter uma mãe, eu quero dizer. Papai, Touya e eu éramos uma grande família feliz. Eu ainda me lembro do dia que eu fiz papai prometer que nunca mais se casaria com qualquer outra mulher, e ele concordou gargalhando.

Eu ainda penso que aquela gargalhada era somente uma atuação.

Mas hoje... Simplesmente trouxe de volta todas aquelas memórias.

Se eu achava que eu era a única que eu estava sofrendo, eu estava errada, por que em algum lugar bem fundo, meu pai ainda guardava um cantinho para a minha mãe.

Quando eu caí no sono, o casamento 'quase arruinado' da mamãe não era a única coisa que eu estava sonhando. O carinha 'ainda sem nome, mas do gostoso do mesmo jeito' estava lá também.

E enquanto eu tossia e virava, eu não fiquei surpresa quando me descobri deitada com o rosto no tapete, imaginando que estava sobre o garoto.

Infelizmente, Touya me acordou antes mesmo que eu pudesse murmurar o nome do garoto.

"Você estava beijando o tapete!" Na hora do café da manhã, eu acho que toda a vizinhança ouviu a risada maligna de Touya. E se não fosse pelo papai, provavelmente eu o teria amarrado na parede com um porta retratos pendurado no nariz.

E falando em paredes... Eu esfreguei minha testa. Eu estupidamente andei numa parede ontem.

E aham... Culpe o carinha 'ainda sem nome, mas gostoso do mesmo jeito'.

&

Na escola, eu passei por uma sala- onde três garotos tinham pendurado no ventilador a mochila de alguém e estavam rindo cruelmente - e fui direto para o local onde eu sempre me encontrava com Tomoyo e Rika.

Elas estavam ambas rindo sobre alguma coisa que aconteceu hoje, mas no momento que elas bateram os olhos em mim, elas pararam de falar.

"O que?" Eu olhei feio para elas.

"Nada" Rika mentiu através dos dentes.

"Claro"

Mas Tomoyo soltou tudo de um modo bem deselegante, "Van quer te chamar pra sair!" E com isso tanto ela quanto Rika entraram numa crise de risos.

Eu fiquei chocada por um segundo, depois balancei a cabeça, "Uh... um... eu tenho que falar com o Eriol", eu resmunguei baixinho, o que capturou a atenção delas imediatamente.

"Por que?" Tomoyo perguntou de uma vez, se recompondo.

Eu levantei o livro de química nas minhas mãos, "Ele me emprestou o livro dele". Depois disso eu saí dali, não escutando o comentário que Tomoyo resmungou.

Eriol sempre era, aparentemente, o centro das atenções desse lugar. Eu o avistei no meio de um grupo de meninos e meninas rindo alto com seus amigos e incentivando uma menina, que cambaleou até um garoto e o beijou.

Hesitando de ir até ele, eu me virei, meu nariz enrugando.

Mas eu tinha que devolver o livro para ele... Já que ele não estava em nenhuma de minhas aulas...E eu não tinha química hoje.

Juntando a coragem suficiente, eu me dirigi ao grupo, e instantaneamente virei o alvo dos olhares curiosos deles.

Eu ouvi um assobio vindo de alguém atrás de mim, mas eu tinha meus olhos somente em Eriol, que estava me olhando com um sorriso infantil.

"Oie Sakura" outro menino sorriu para mim.

Ignorando-o, mantive meu olhar longe de Van, que estava me encarando como se eu fosse um pedaço grande e suculento de frango.

"Aqui" Eu entreguei o livro para o Eriol, "Muito obrigada".

"Você já conseguiu tudo o que queria dele?" Ele perguntou tirando os óculos e me fazendo engolir em seco.

"Aham. Mas eu não consegui pegar um dos experimentos...".

"Legal!" Um outro menino comentou, "Ela está tomando a iniciativa, cara!".

Eu olhei o menino com ódio, "O que?".

"Sakura" Eriol chamou minha atenção enquanto o menino me mandava um olhar tipo 'calma garota, eu só estava brincando', "O que você vai fazer amanhã?".

Essa pergunta quase me fez perder o equilíbrio, "Como?" Tanto eu quanto o Van coramos ao mesmo tempo.

"Nós vamos para farra na Sora" Eriol continuou, ignorando o olhar de Van, "Eu achei que você gostaria de ir... já que você provavelmente não viu as boates de Tomoeda, eu acho".

Eu fiquei rosada com isso.

Meu... Essa foi perto.

Eu achei que ele estava me chamando para sair.

"Um... claro!".

Sem conseguir agüentar os olhares penetrantes dos outros meninos, eu dei um sorriso fraco para ele, "Eu tenho que ir. Depois a gente se vê... ou talvez amanhã".

E com isso eu saí do grupo rapidamente. Eu ainda pude escutar alguns aplausos e elogios vindos de trás de mim.

Ah! Eu podia me matar! Por que é que eu concordei de ir pra boate? Com eles?

Eu estava tão desesperada que nem reparei no carinha 'ainda sem nome, mas gostoso do mesmo jeito' caminhando de mau humor em direção a mim.

Talvez eu devesse perguntar Rika e Tomoyo qual é o nome dele.

Sim.

Isso seria bom.

&

Pedir para o papai se eu podia ir foi fácil. Mas o Touya? Eu gastei uma hora inteira depois do jantar ouvindo seu Sermão Escandaloso, e pela hora que eu fui dormir, eu estava sorrindo.

Eu tinha meus truques com o Touya de vez em quando, e ao escancarar a porta do meu guarda-roupa, Kero estava deitado no meu pé, quase implorando por mais comida, com a língua de fora e ofegando.

"Você tá ficando muito gordo garoto. E eu vou falar uma coisa, com essa forma você não vai encontrar nenhuma garota. Agora vai sujar um dos livros do Touya ou alguma coisa".E com isso eu o expulsei do meu quarto.

Agora tudo que eu preciso é escolher o que eu usaria amanhã, que pareceu chegar como brisa de tão rápido.

Por que logo em seguida eu estava parada frente à boate com a Rika e a Tomoyo ao meu lado. Sim. Isso é quão rápido o dia passa. Especialmente Sexta-feira à noite.

"Uh...gente..." Eu ri nervosamente, ao localizar alguns garotos fumando perto de seus carros, e um casal se agarrando desesperadamente, "Talvez essa tenha sido uma má idéia?"

"Lógico que não!" As duas garotas gritaram ao me arrastarem para dentro.

Não demorou muito para que aparecesse o Eriol a minha frente segurando uma bebida qualquer.

"Eu não pensei que você fosse vir." Ele sorriu ao me olhar de cima a baixo, fazendo com que eu me sentisse ainda mais nervosa que o normal.

Eu vestia um tomara que caia branco e uma saia azul.

Tomando um gole para molhar minha garganta seca, eu dei um sorriso fraco, "Não podia perder, podia?".

E antes mesmo de me mandar um aviso, ele agarrou meu braço e me puxou na direção da pista de dança.

E foi isso que eu fiz durante toda à noite.

Dançar e delirar. E foi muito bom! Com as luzes de discoteca e a música de balada.

O que eu não sabia era que a bebida que o Eriol me deu tinha álcool, e que Tomoyo estava me olhando feio enquanto eu caía em cima do Eriol, dançando o tempo todo com ele.

Depois ele me deixou para dançar com uma corrente de garotos, e eu sorri quando Van me agarrou.

Eu estava tão bêbada que eu não tinha nem noção do que eu estava fazendo. E bem na hora que ele estava se inclinando para me beijar, eu achei que vi o carinha 'ainda sem nome, mas gostoso do mesmo jeito'. Então eu me arranquei dos braços de Van, e fui me arrastando pela multidão, mas quando eu alcancei o garoto, ele tinha uma menina em seus braços.

Empurrando a menina para mo lado, eu virei o garoto na minha direção, depois dei um sorriso tonto, "Oi!".

Suaves olhos castanhos olharam para mim irritados, e eu não perdi um minuto caindo em cima dele, "Lembra de mim?" Eu dei uma risadinha.

Ele não estava vestido de preto dessa vez, mas em uma camisa azul, e calça marrom escura.

"Não" Eu pensei que ouvi o garoto dizer, mas isso não me importou. Contanto que ele estivesse ali.

"Sakura..." Eu pude ouvir a voz de Van vinda de algum lugar.

Mas com a música alta, gritos e risadas, eu não soube o que me possuiu, quando eu caí dormindo nos braços do garoto em dois segundos.

Eu sabia... Eu soube desde o começo...Eu não devia ter vindo para essa boate de jeito nenhum. Isso só provou a minha obsessão pelo carinha 'ainda sem nome, mas gostoso do mesmo jeito'.

A última coisa que eu pude lembrar foi de alguém me arrancando dos braços do garoto, e me jogando sobre os próprios ombros.

E adivinhe quem era esse 'alguém'? Oh sim. Ninguém mais que meu estúpido meio irmão, Touya, que decidiu dar uma olhadinha em como eu estava me saindo na festa com meus novos amigos.

Eu gastei a manhã inteira de Sábado ouvindo o Sermão Escandaloso do Touya parte 2. Deixe-me pôr de lado a parte em que ele ficou do lado de fora do banheiro gritando, enquanto eu estava vomitando tanto quanto um vulcão em erupção.

"Touya!" Eu gritei, "Você pode pelo menos me deixar morrer em paz?"

"Eu te avisei para não ir, não foi? Se eu não estivesse lá bem na hora, provavelmente algum outro garoto viria te buscar em vez de mim! Quem sabe o que é que ele poderia ter feito com você!" Ele continuou a falar enquanto eu estava ocupada esvaziando meu estômago.

Ugh. Eu nunca me senti pior desde o verão passado... Quando essa mesma coisa aconteceu comigo.

Exceto que da última vez eu não tinha nenhum cão de guarda do outro lado da porta do banheiro. Eu não podia nem me divertir enquanto a minha denominada 'mãe' trocava seus votos inúteis?

Então eu não deixei o Touya atingir meu limite, e fiquei trancada no banheiro até quase à noitinha. Antes de sair, eu tomei um banho e me troquei. Na hora que eu abri a porta, eu vi meu pai sentado com um olhar quase paciente em seu rosto.

Ai, que ótimo!

Cena 2, Sermão Escandaloso 2. Ação!

Mas a ação que eu estava esperando veio de um modo diferente.

Ao invés de interpretar o papel 'mãe + pai', ele me olhou como se estivesse pronto para começar a me dar bronca.

"Você acha que ela já está em lua-de-mel agora?".

Não me levou nem um segundo para correr até o meu pai e abraça-lo bem apertado. Nós ficamos quase que uma hora inteira chorando. Bem... Eu chorei.

Ele só continuou tagarelando sobre como ele tinha se sentido fantástico quando pensou que passaria a vida toda ao lado de mamãe desde que eles se casaram. Era bem triste, na verdade. Nós nunca falamos sobre coisas desse tipo.

No final eu acabei indultando a minha mãe, e dizendo o quão sortuda ela era por ter conhecido meu pai.

Hey! Eu posso ser uma garota apaixonada que nem sabe o nome do garoto que gosta, mas eu sei como resolver problemas desse estilo. Depois de algumas lágrimas derramadas aqui e ali, nós acabamos conversando sobre a noite passada.

"Eu não sabia que você tocava em álcool querida"

Ah sim. Até nos assuntos mais complicados ele usava esse apelido para mim. E estava na hora de me sentir culpada; porque a noite passada não foi a única vez que eu bebi álcool.

"Eu nem sabia que aquele drinque tinha álcool. E eu estava com sede".

Aham. Parte disso era verdade. Eu _estava _com sede. Mas foi o Eriol que me deu a bebida... E eu _não _sabia que tinha álcool.

"Eu só peço que você tenha cuidado da próxima vez, tudo bem?" Ele me mandou um olhar 'Eu estou te avisando' e finalmente saiu.

Eu dormi depois disso. A ansiedade de papai tinha me afetado.

Então eu adormeci e ao viajar para encontrar o meu garoto 'ainda sem nome, mas gostoso do mesmo jeito', eu não pude deixar de imaginar. Onde estaria minha mãe passando sua lua-de-mel?

**Syaoran Li P.O.V.**

Eu enxuguei meus lábios nas costas da mão, e continuei meu caminho para longe da Minas.

"A Chiharu me contou que você estava vendo as garotas daquela escola particular".Ela me chamou.

Eu me virei com isso, "Sim, e daí?". 

Ela rodopiou para perto de mim com o vestido dela, e me olhou com grandes olhos amendoados, "Eu achei que você estava só comigo".

Eu fechei o cenho para ela quando ela passou os braços ao redor do meu pescoço, "Bem, eu não estou".

"Eu não entendo você Syaoran. Às vezes você parece tão atraído por mim. Mas tem hora, tipo agora, que é como se você estivesse indo se encontrar com alguma outra garota".Ela me olhou nervosa e decidida.

Eu me separei do abraço dela, e segurei suas mãos na minha, "Quantas vezes você quer que eu explique isso pra você, diabos?" Eu reclamei, ciente de sua atitude típica de Segunda-feira pela manhã.

Ela inclinou a cabeça delicadamente, depois se se encostou a mim, me capturando num beijo suave.

Depois de alguns segundos eu me afastei dela "Eu tenho que ir". Eu murmurei ao tomar o controle do meu corpo novamente.

"Pra onde? Pra ver as suas outras garotas?". Ela comentou numa risada falsa;

Eu soube naquele momento que eu poderia, provavelmente, encostíla na parede e fazê-la retirar tudo o que ela disse, mas eu tinha que sair dali urgente... sair de perto dela.

"Se é isso que você quer pensar. Então sim. Eu to indo ver as minhas outras garotas".

E com isso eu saí dali e a deixei soltando fumaça, de tão nervosa.

Às vezes eu gosto da dor que causo nela. É verdade, eu não brinco com ela, ela é que chega em mim.

Durante o almoço, eu me encontrei com Shiroi no campo de novo. Este é nosso território. Você sabe. O lugar onde os viciados se escondem? Sim, isso mesmo. Nós somos chamados de viciados.

De algum modo eu o deixei me levar para encontrar com esse professor a quem ele devia explicações.

Enquanto caminhávamos pelo corredor lotado, cabeças viravam em nossa direção. Nós continuamos a conversar, enquanto alguns nos espiavam por cima de seus armários.

Bah! Eu não to nem aí pra esse bando de merdas...

Ao meu ponto de vista eles eram perdedores, e eu odeio perder meu tempo pensando sobre eles.

O professor também era outro merda. Ele ficava me encarando quase todo segundo em que Shiroi explicava suas anotações.

O que eu podia fazer? Eu era famoso. Pelos professores, zeladores, e até alguns oficiais da polícia aqui e ali.

Esse tio velho era um dos que pediram para que eu fosse suspenso uma vez. Mas nah... Eu não o perdoei. Ao invés disso eu botei fogo na mesa dele.

Não foi nem tão drástico, do jeito que ele disse que foi. Só alguns papéis e biscoitos crocantes. Como eu já estava suspenso, as reclamações dele foram em vão. O diretor disse que provavelmente foi culpa de uma outra coisa qualquer.

Enquanto o professor atirava olhares cruéis em minha direção, eu me divertia passando o dedo por sua mesa nova, depois eu dei uma batidinha nela, assustando-o um pouco.

"Hmm" eu escondi um sorriso, "Madeira das boas essa!" concordei em aprovação.

Em poucos segundos ele estava nos colocando para fora.

"Eu sei que foi você. Você botou fogo nela! Eu sei que foi você! Seu delinqüente! Seu iniciador de incêndios! Gente como você não merece ser colocada numa escola! Seu bandido! Seu drogado!" e assim por diante.

Mas ao caminhar até a porta, minha cabeça virou para trás enquanto eu ria junto com Shiroi, e eu não reparei que a porta se abrindo, até que ela bateu bem no meio da minha cara.

"Merda!" Eu caí para trás ao perder o equilíbrio, segurando meu nariz firmemente.

Pelas frestas entre os dedos, eu pude ver uma garota entrar rapidamente, e quase gritar.

"O que você tava pensando? Sua cadela estúpida!" Eu a xinguei, ainda com a mão na frente do rosto.

A garota deu um passo pra trás, obviamente surpresa. Eu não sei se era porque ela tinha acabado de meter a porta em uma vítima, ou porque um exilado que nem eu a estava amaldiçoando.

"Eu... eu... desculpe-me! Eu não tinha visto você. Ai Deus. Você tá bem?" Ela se aproximou de mim ao dizer isso.

Como eu estava ocupado cuidando do meu rosto, não reparei em Shiroi, que estava 'secando' a garota, mas no momento em que os dedos dela encostaram na minha testa, eu apelei com ela.

Eu furiosamente empurrei a mão dela para longe do meu rosto e parei pra olhar diretamente para os olhos verdes hesitantes e magoados dela.

Era... era aquela garota.

Ela parecia quase igualmente surpresa de me ver, pois eu pude notar seu rosto enrubescendo.

"Ai... merda", Ela resmungou baixinho, repentinamente parecendo envergonhada.

"Você..." Eu olhei para o outro lado rapidamente, reparando que Shiroi mantinha um olhar profundo nela. Eu zombei dele e depois saí da sala, esbarrando nela no processo, com Shiroi assobiando perto de mim.

"Cara... que foi aquilo!" ele continuou, "Syaoran, ela _falou _com você!" a expressão dele estava tão iluminada com aquele sorriso, que mais parecia que o Sol tinha emprestado suas feições pra ele, "E ela era uma mina muito gostosa!".

Eu virei para olhar diretamente pra ele, ainda esfregando minha testa, "Ela é novata".

"E uma muito gostosa!"

"Ela tá fora de limites pra você"

O garoto sorriu pra mim, "Eu tava falando para você".

Eu rodei meus olhos com aquilo, e continuei a andar, mandando o dedo para um menino que resolveu perguntar quando é que eu tinha saído da cadeia, "Fala sério! Ela é uma maluca lesada!".

Mas meu amigo não pareceu tão certo disso, "Você é um cara doido Syaoran. É tão obvio que ela tem uma queda por você!".

"E daí?"

"O que você quer dizer com 'e daí'?" ele perguntou confuso, "Dá um fora naquela vaca".

"Minas?"

"Quem mais, seu imbecil?"

Eu diminuí a rapidez ao pegar o caminho do campo, "Aquela garota anda nas paredes".

Ele deu uma risada alta, "Então você deve estar ficando cego!".

Eu olhei bruscamente pra ele, "Eu to falando sério. Ela andou na parede quando me viu. Quer coisa mais patética que essa?".

"Isso, meu amigo, só prova que ela te quer." Ele continuou falando, enquanto pegava um cigarro e me estendia outro.

"Garotas que nem ela querem qualquer cara" Eu respondi acendendo meu cigarro com o isqueiro, e depois o joguei pro Shiroi.

"Credo. Você ainda num cansou da Minas não? Ela vem te monopolizando desde o ano passado. E ela é contagiosa".

"Se é!" Eu sorri, "Mas eu a tenho numa coleira".

Shiroi suspirou profundamente, ao soltar a fumaça da boca, "Na verdade meninas que nem ela acabam mastigando a coleira".

"Obsessão" Eu disse pra ele, e ele concordou sorrindo.

"Mas eu tenho que te falar... se você não tiver interessado nela... não diga que eu não te dei a chance."

"Nem tente chegar nela. Você sabe que não pode ir atrás de garotas que nem ela. Se você for cercado eu não vou estar lá pra te salvar.", Eu o lembrei.

"Que porcaria!" ele suspirou, "E eu já estava aqui, imaginando se ela beija bem...".

"Continue sonhando então" Eu abri um pouco a boca e soltei a fumaça.

"Mas tipo... ela teve muita coragem pra falar com você... na frente de um professor. Você acha que ela vai sair falando?"

Eu balancei os ombros, "Nem sei. Não me importo".

"Você acha que ela vai perder a reputação dela se ele falar?"

"Eu já disse, cara. Eu não me importo".

Shiroi assobiou baixinho, "Mas como ela já é a garota da vez, é melhor você se preparar pra levar uns socos aqui e ali.".

"Eu to sempre pronto. Você ouviu alguma coisa sobre aqueles canalhas?"

Ele me deu um sorriso torto, "Os canalhas da escola ou aqueles que roubaram seu dinheiro?".

"Aqueles que roubaram meu dinheiro, seu imbecil!" eu olhei feio pra ele.

"Bem... esse cara que anda comigo disse que eles ainda estão no Japão".

Eu franzi a testa, "Yamazaki me disse que eles saíram".

"Informação errada. Eles ainda estão no Japão. E eu acho que eles estão atras de você. Você quebrou o pescoço daquele moleque".

Eu suspirei, "Aquele idiota mereceu isso. Mas da próxima vez que eu os vir, vou quebrar a cara deles".

Shiroi riu de novo, e eu o olhei ameaçadoramente.

"O que aconteceu com aquelas garotas que a Chiharu te apresentou?"

"Elas são cheias de veneno, cara. Muito lerdas pra mim".

"Cara... você não sabe lidar com garotas como eu sei".

"Ah é?" Eu revirei os olhos sarcasticamente, "E é por isso que você apanhou por tentar ficar com aquela lunática".

"Rika não era lunática. Muito difícil, por sinal. O olho roxo valeu a pena! Eles não fazem lunáticas rainhas da formatura".

Eu balancei a cabeça pra ele, "Eu não sei por que você mexe com as garotas daqui. Você não pode ficar com elas mesmo, e você sabe disso. Não é como se uma garota fosse aparecer do nada pra você. Todo mundo aqui acha que a gente não vale nada. A gente não se mistura não importa o porquê, e todo mundo fica bem. Aprenda a viver com isso!".

"Então por que aquela mina falou com você? Ela até tocou em você!" Shiroi deu um jeito de trazer esse assunto de volta.

"Ela tem problemas mentais, por tudo que eu me importo. Além disso, ela é a garota do Eriol".

"Eriol! O Hiiragizawa?"

"Aham"

"Sério? Você jura?"

"Por minha própria morte"

"Então por que é que ela falou com você hoje?"

"Eu não sei!" Eu respondi, jogando o cigarro no chão e o esmagando com meu tênis.

"Você acha que ela quer que você apanhe do Eriol?"

"Será que você não podia parar de falar dela não, hein? Eu não me importo com essa Sakura. Se ela quer perder sua reputação, ou quer que o Eriol brigue comigo, então ,".

"Hey!" De repente Shiroi sorriu de orelha a orelha, "Você sabe o nome dela! Você tá saindo escondido com ela ou coisa parecida?".

Eu me senti perdido. De verdade. Por que é que eu perdia meu tempo com idiotas?

Eu não podia me importar menos se ela era Casanova, ou qualquer outra menininha feliz. Eu não me importaria se ela andasse numa parede de novo e perdesse o cérebro ao fazer isso. Eu não me importaria se ela passasse a me espionar.

Eu pausei por um segundo aí. Não. Me espionar não seria bom. Se ela quiser continuar viva, isso é.

Alem disso... Eu não me misturo com garotas felizes e empolgadas, com grandes e brilhantes olhos verde esmeralda.

O problema era... Quanto mais eu tentava evitar pensar nela, mais eu pensava.

Isso não é bom. Eu espero que Minas esteja atoa no próximo horário. Ela provavelmente seria a única capaz de me ajudar a tirar aquela menina na minha cabeça.

&

Ebaaa! Finalmente eu terminei de traduzir o segundo capítulo! Podem xingar, eu sei que ele demorou muito pra sair-'

Mil desculpas por deixar vocês esperando pra ler! Vou tentar traduzir o próximo mais rápido! (palavra chave: tentar! Tem prova direto agora!  )

Propaganda básica: pra quem gosta de ler fics em inglês, as da little wolf LOVER são muito boas, e ela agora está escrevendo uma nova, chamada Royal Heights, e com certeza vale a pena ler e deixar uma review pra ela!

Muito obrigada pelas reviews, eu adorei ler o que vocês acharam da idéia de traduzir essa fic, e o mais legal foi saber que tem mais gente que a acompanha em inglês! Pra quem não leu ainda, preparem-se, porque ainda tem muita surpresa pra frente!

Um bjo pra vcs, e deixem uma review depois, ok! 8D


	3. Crazy

**Título: **Head Over Heels

**Capítulo: **3: Crazy

**Autor: **Shinsei-Kokoro

**Tradutor: **Killera

**Atualizado:** 14/11/2005

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V **

Juro que eu poderia ter gritado e pulado de um precipício, simplesmente por estes dias me... Enlouqueciam!

Tomoyo está com raiva de mim durante a semana toda. Bem, na verdade eu nem tinha percebido, só fui dar conta disso há uns três dias. Um dia, quando estava esperando Eriol perto do escaninho dele, ela passou por mim, não antes de virar e me chamar de 'puta'. Eu tentei falar com ela várias vezes, mas ela só vira as costas e me ignora.

Van tem dado o melhor de si para que eu repare que ele exista. Por exemplo: Iniciando conversações e rindo de cada coisa que eu digo. Inclusive das coisas mais podres. Como quando eu esqueci meu livro de Biologia e levei detenção... de novo. Hoje ele estava rachando o bico quando eu me perguntei onde minha mãe moraria com seu novo marido. Na hora que eu lhe enviei uma olhada de repreensão, ele imediatamente começou a se desculpar.

-"Pensei que você odiasse sua mãe de todas as formas", me disse.

Eu odiava. Mas nem me incomodei em respondê-lo. Estava muito cansada.

Mas provavelmente estas não eram as coisas que me estressavam mais. Ainda não descobri o nome real do garoto 'não-sei-seu-nome-mas-gostoso-de-todas-as-formas'

Hehe. Já sei. Um apelido muito ridículo e grande.

Mas... tem alguma coisa nele que... me faz perder a memória... Haha. Sim. Estou rindo. De mim mesma. Eu me sinto como uma dessas menininhas do colégio, que põe apelidos nos seus 'amores'.

Nem me incomodou o fato dele ter me chamado de 'galinha estúpida' outro dia, quando eu fechei a porta do meu escaninho na cara dele... era minha culpa mesmo... eu acho.

Eu fiquei tão desesperada por ele que gastei uma hora inteira procurando a melhor roupa pra vestir... e acabei usando saia desta vez... De alguma maneira Rika acabou percebendo a mudança.

Tenho ficado um tempão fora do meu horário esperando perto do escaninho só pra poder vê-lo, mas não consegui cumprir meu objetivo... e não posso falar com ele sem que alguém nos veja. Agora me diga... O que uma garota como eu deve fazer nessa situação?

Era óbvio que ele não havia olhado pra mim mais de duas vezes, e talvez pensasse que eu era uma dessas obcecadas que se apaixonavam por tipos como ele, bad boys. Provavelmente sabia que eu estava babando por ele... E Jesus, eu quase consegui encostar no rosto dele este dia.

Graças a Deus, esse dia, ele empurrou minha mão, se não, eu teria caído em cima dele. Sério mesmo, tenho joelhos fracos. Brincadeira.

Mas hoje, foi o pior de todos os dias. Estávamos fazendo ginástica na aula de Educação Física, já era minha vez na barra de balançar, e o garoto 'não-sei-seu-nome-mas-gostoso-de-todas-as-formas' tinha que entrar no ginásio e falar com a Meiling. A menina da minha aula.

Aposto que não vão acreditar no que aconteceu depois. _Justo_ quando estava dando uma cambalhota na barra, uma olhadinha pra ele foi tudo o que eu precisei pra escorregar e cair de cara e bater o nariz no chão.

E vou contar pra vocês, dói como o diabo! _Todos_ estavam encarando, e se apressaram a me ajudar.

Eu acho que até estava sangrando. Meu pobre nariz!

Graças a Deus ninguém estava rindo, porque se não eu estaria morrendo de tanta humilhação. Que droga. Eu teria socado o nariz de cada um deles se eles rissem. De verdade, o nariz é uma parte muito importante no rosto de uma garota.

Próximo. O garoto 'não-sei-seu-nome-mas-gostoso-da-mesma-forma' sempre tinha aula de Química na sala oposta a minha aula de Química.

Hoje, a senhorita Zhang – minha professora – disse que começaria um novo projeto para a aula. Eriol, graciosamente, juntou-se comigo antes mesmo que eu pudesse perguntar a alguém mais.

Para um procedimento em que deveríamos combinar amônia junto com ácido clorídrico, decidi deixar que Eriol fizesse a parte de aquecer a mistura. E justo quando eu estava colocando cuidadosamente uma grande quantidade de amônia em outro recipiente vazio, meus olhos _tinham_ que mirar na direção da porta, justamente por onde _ele _passava. E sim... já podem imaginar o que se sucedeu... A bandeja que continha tudo se soltou _repentinamente_ das minhas mãos, e eu acabei gastando todo o suplemento de amônia da classe. Genial, não? E pra deixar as coisas um pouquinho pior, eu derrubei um pouco de gelo no vestido de uma menina que, por azar, não estava usando o jaleco, ela gritou histericamente e caiu em cima de mim, devo acrescentar que ela era o dobro do meu tamanho, e na hora em que Eriol conseguiu me tirar dali, eu já estava parecendo uma panqueca.

Não foi minha culpa, não é? Não. Mesmo assim terminei com mais uma detenção na minha lista...

Logo estava na lanchonete na hora do almoço. Estava feliz em estar ali pela primeira vez, já que o Sr. Desadaptado nunca ficaria nessas áreas. Rika disse que os viciados nunca vinham aqui pra almoçar. Então... eu estava agradecida pela primeira vez no dia, mesmo que este seja somente um momento sem dor.

Mas enquanto colocava o suco em meu copo, o garoto 'não-sei-seu-nome-mas-gostoso-da-mesma-forma' _tinha_ que passar do meu lado. Oh. Acho até que vocês poderiam ter visto minha frustração emanar. Porque nesse exato momento, terminei esvaziando o suco não no meu copo, mas na cabeça de um menino, o qual tinha acabado de abaixar pra recolher sua colher caída.

Ah claro. Passei todo o almoço me desculpando pro menino. Acabou que ele era um desses nerds, e achou que eu era a deusa mais atraente que jamais viu. Depois disso passei o resto do dia tentando evitá-lo. E foi só isso. Esse foi o meu dia.

Sério mesmo. Será que é possível que as coisas fiquem piores?

-"Sakura? Ainda está na cama?" Escutei batidas na minha porta.

Argh. Só podia ser o Touya pra quebrar toda a tensão.

-"Sim!" Gritei da minha posição na cama, um pouco nervosa por ele ter interrompido meus pensamentos.

-"Já é uma da madrugada, idiota! Vai dormir logo! E desliga esse rádio! O Kero não para de latir no meu ouvido!"

-"Sim, sim, claro... Devem ser por causa dos seus roncos! Cérebro tostado..." Eu resmunguei enquanto desligava o som, e ao longe, ainda se escutavam os latidos do meu cachorro.

O pobre Kero. Eu dei uma risada maléfica. Tomara que uive a noite inteira nos ouvidos de Touya, já que hoje é dia de lua cheia.

Whoops... Acho que os lobos fazem isso, não os cachorros. Minhas desculpas.

Olhei o relógio e bocejei. Touya tinha razão, já passava da meia noite. Isso quer dizer que eu estava pensando em – vocês sabem quem – desde que sai do banho?

Parece que sim.

Conformando-me, troquei de roupa, enfiei debaixo das cobertas e voltei a meus pensamentos de novo.

Eu tinha que parar de pensar nele. Eu já estava ficando louca que ele nem sequer se deu ao trabalho de me dar uma olhadinha. Não podia ver? Que eu estava desajeitada desse jeito por causa da sua aparência?

Depois de ultrapassar o limite do meu orgulho e da minha resistência, me dei conta de que cada vez que o vejo, me congelo. Algo terrivelmente ruim. Vergonhoso, pelo menos.

Por que ele nunca percebeu que eu existo? Será que seria tão vergonhoso assim pra ele?

Eu suspirei e xinguei a noite toda. Provavelmente.

Eu não era suficientemente atraente pra ele. Mas também não podiam começar a usar mini-saias com decotes gigantescos. Esse não era o meu estilo. Além disso, eu quero um homem que goste de mim por quem eu sou.

Balancei a cabeça afirmativamente. Tinha que esquecê-lo. Tinha, tinha, tinha, tinha, tinha! Mas, como poderia andar sonhando na terra da tia La-la com ele sendo que eu nem sabia o nome dele? Era uma coisa boa o fato de que ainda não tinha começado a escrever pelos cantos _Sakura e o garoto 'não-sei-seu-nome-mas-gostoso-de-todas-as-formas'_.

Sim, isso seria meio brega. Mas pelo menos ainda não tinha chegado nesse ultimo nível de obsessão. Talvez ainda tenha salvação pro meu caso.

E ainda assim, cada vez que eu penso nele, me pergunto o que ele pensará de mim.

Você não precisa saber disso, mas vou dizer. Ele também estava nos meus sonhos. Estava me abraçando em seus braços quentes e acolhedores. Forte. Ele não me pareceu o tipo de cara com quem eu ficaria dançando e cantando... Ele era do tipo intocável, sempre sério, mas podia rir de vez em quando. E nos meus sonhos, ele ria. Deve ser porque hoje eu o vi rindo. Mas por qualquer razão que seja a gente sempre terminava andando até esta rua deserta. Vocês sabem. Uma noite com uma grande lua cheia. Uma árvore cujas flores dançavam ao compasso do vento. Ele tinha me levado a um lugar maravilhoso. Porque quando acordei pela manhã, estava no banheiro, dentro da banheira e com os músculos me matando de dor.

Hehehe... parece que eu já aprendi a caminhar dormindo em duas semanas por esta casa.

Mas isto era sério. Preciso saber mais coisas sobre ele.

**Syaoran Li P.O.V**

Meiling continuou a me insultar, assim como eu fiz pra responder os xingamentos dela. Os mesmos xingamentos de sempre.

-"Seu filho da puta! Como pôde me meter nisso tudo, eh? Deus! Eu poderia te matar!" Ela gritou pra mim enquanto me puxava pela gola da minha camisa.

-"Hey, cuidado vaca!"

-"Cala a boca! Você é a vaca! Agora talvez eu tenha que voltar pra casa por sua culpa! Estúpido, galinha!" Ela continuou a me sacudir, como se eu fosse eu pirralho malcriado. Se fosse verdade que eu sou uma galinha, já teria perdido todas as penas...

-"Você se importa?" Disse, afastando-me e parando-me reto.

-"Sim! Importa-me sim! Vou te matar!" E continuou.

-"Você podia me soltar e me escutar por um segundo?" Gritei, no momento em que ela queria me socar.

-"Não! Porque provavelmente quando você terminar de explicar, eu estarei arrumando minhas malas e talvez perca meu vôo!"

-"Hey! Não é como se não quisesse voltar..."

-"Cala a boca! Estou sendo sarcástica!" Continuou gritando. Mas depois de gritar durante cinco minutos e ficar roca, se lançou do meu lado no sofá. – "Será melhor que tenha uma explicação pra isto, Syaoran, porque eu não vou voltar pra Hong Kong"

Oh, diabos. Serei honesto comigo mesmo... não tinha uma boa explicação.

-"Não podia dizer outra coisa... Isto foi a única coisa que me ocorreu. Que estava doente com tuberculose e tive que gastar o dinheiro com você... Que mais eu podia dizer?".

Meiling me deu um sorriso de desprezei –"Que era você que estava no hospital, talvez? Que era VOCÊ que tinha tuberculose?"

Dei uma olhada rígida pra ela – "Eu já tinha tomado essa vacina"

-"Adivinha o que?" Disse calmamente, e logo gritou à plenos pulmões –"Eu também já tomei a minha! Na mesma hora que você!"

Encolhi meus ombros, enquanto ela tentava me socar – "Então minha mãe realmente deve estar tendo o problema de memória que ela achava que tinha..."

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Era minha quarta semana aqui. Tinha me saído até que bem. Escapei de humilhações, de queimar meu filme de vez e, até agora, consegui três detenções por danos ao material do colégio, e consegui ganhar toneladas de momentos vergonhosos. Cerca de sete meninos me chamaram pra sair, dois deles foram massacrados por um grupo de maníacos que eram, aparentemente, fanáticos por garotas novatas e bonitas.

Era algo surpreendente... que me achavam bonita, digo. Quero dizer claro, eu sabia que tinha uma boa aparência, especialmente por causa dos meus olhos verdes. Mas se eu realmente era tudo isso... por que só ganho a atenção dos caras errados?

Terminei conseguindo a informação com Tomoyo hoje. Estávamos sentadas em uma das bancadas na frente da quadra, pra onde eu a arrastei para que pudéssemos conversar.

-"Fala, que foi que aconteceu agora?" Eu disse, enquanto observava como se sentava preguiçosamente, colocando uma perna em cima da outra muito feminina.

-"Esquece" Ela olhou pro outro lado.

-"Escuta aqui! Se você não quer me dizer, então podia pelo menos agir civilizadamente comigo?"

-"Que?" Virou pro meu lado – "Eu sempre sou civilizada com você!"

Duh...

Deus, será que ela não pode dar um descanso de pelo menos um segundo a suas mentiras?

-"Conta."

-"Eu... Eu... estou apaixonada pelo Eriol" Ela disse, me fazendo franzir a testa. Ao dizer a verdade, não esperava que ela me dissesse isso.

-"E?"

Ela me olhou como se, de repente, eu tivesse brotado uma outra cabeça. –"O que você quer dizer com 'E? '? Eu queria que ele me chamasse pra sair desde o começo do ano!

-"Por que você não o convida pra sair você mesma?" Raciocinei, encolhendo os ombros.

Ela deu um olhar frio – "Deixa de tirar com a minha cara, Sakura!" De repente, gritou.

-"Que?"

Ela afastou seu olhar novamente e continuou – "Vocês estão dando um em cima do outro _sempre. R_ika diz que ele costumava sentir algo por mim, mas depois que você veio ele dificilmente olha pra mim."

Deixe-me dizer algo. Cada vez eu ficava mais e mais espantada, a cada palavra que saia de sua boca, mais chocada.

-"Cada vez que fico sozinha com ele, ele só fala de você. O que você fez, como você é sexy, como você arranjou uma detenção, como ele tentou te chamar pra sair, como você se mete em problemas, como você é inteligente, como uma menina caiu em cima de você, qual é o seu número de telefone, onde você mora, quais flores você gosta, com quem você anda, como você ficaria num biquíni, como-"

-"Chega!" Gritei, cortando suas palavras. – "Pára ai! Chega! Pode parar!". Movi minhas mãos na frente dela, extremamente chocada pelas palavras que disse.

Como eu ficaria num biquíni?

Ele só pode ser doente mental!

-"Olha!" Segurei a cabeça dela entre minhas mãos, levantando-me durante todo o tempo – _"Eu não gosto do Eriol"_

-"Para de me enganar, Sakura, não me imp-"

-"É sério! Eu não estou te zoando. Eu não gosto! Eu nem sabia que ele gostava de MIM!"

Tomoyo assentiu, encolhendo os ombros. – "Disse que era distraída também"

-"Escuta. Escuta. Escuta. Olha pra mim. _Não _sou distraída. _Não _gosto dele. E, além disso, odeio biquínis!"

A garota olhou firmemente para mim. – "Ta falando sério?''

-"Claro que sim. É claro que é sério. Além disso, ele é só meu amigo, e não faz o meu tipo."

-"Sim, claro" Tomoyo rodou seus olhos, e logo suspirou –"Um... er... desculpa, te chamei de puta e tudo mais... acho que estava um pouco ciumenta"

Esta vez fui eu quem suspirou – "Não se preocupe. Aconteceu muito disto em Seijuu. Mas você devia ter me contado antes."

-"Achei que fosse óbvio"

-"Não. Confia em mim. Se tem alguém aqui que é óbvio, sou eu" Suspirei de novo. Pelo menos ela não andava contra as paredes.

-"Então... O que você pretende fazer?" Me perguntou depois de um tempo.

-"Que quer dizer? Não tem nada que eu possa fazer..."

-"Me refiro a Eriol. O que você vai fazer quanto a ele?"

Olhei pra ela – "Nada. Vou continuar ignorando"

-"Ignorar Eriol?" Ela 'tossiu' – "Isso é impossível"

-"Por quê? Tem o problema de ele ser irresistível?" Perguntei sarcasticamente.

-"Poderia ser isso. Ele sempre consegue o que quer. É rico"

-"E?" Fiz uma careta. Não sou um objeto que qualquer rico pode obter. – "Convida ele pra sair então. Não creio que diga não"

Tomoyo parecia vencida. –"Sakura, existem regras aqui"

-"Sim, eu sei. E estão cheias de merda. Digo, o quão estúpida esta escola pode chegar a ser? Sem mochilas, nada de falar com os Desadaptados. Trocar os diretores, vender as garotas como se elas fosse alguma nova marca de refrigerante no mercado, colocar todas as putas na equipe das líderes de torcida. Que coisa mais sem noção é essa?"

-"Você esqueceu da parte das detenções e dos ataques," Tomoyo suspirou – "Sim... eu sei, está tudo cheio de merda. Minha mãe queria me mudar de escola por causa disso. Ela acha que a única coisa que a gente faz aqui é montar em touros."

Eu ri. – "Não estamos atacando o rei da formatura do ano passado, Eriol, certo? Não. Então, fica calma!"

-"Mulheres não chamam os homens pra sair nesta escola, Sakura"

Franzi meu cenho – "Isso não estava nas regras. Cara... eu não fazia idéia disso Vai ver que eu nem li. Será que era a última? Por que eu lembro de ter visto alguma coisa no final? Por que vocês não me contaram? Eu gostaria de reescre-

-"Não está escrito", ela interrompeu minha história –" Mas é como uma barra de aço, não se pode quebrar"

-"De verdade..." Cheguei mais perto dela – "Isso é uma escola ou o que?"

-"É Sanron Hight"

-"Deixa de negar, Tomoyo. Talvez eu possa fazer com que Eriol te chame pra sair"

-"Claro" Ela riu, mas não havia nada de humor naquilo – "E você espera que eu acredite nisso quando ele está a fim de você, dos pés à cabeça? Bem feito, garota. Acabou de fazer um gol no nariz do treinador."

Voltei-me pra ela, e cobrindo o sol da minha cara, disse – "Vou dizer pra ele que eu já gosto de outro cara. Ele não vai poder fazer nada, certo?"

-"Oh sim. O coitado provavelmente vai estar com a costela quebrada na próxima vez que o vir"

Respirei depois disso – "O que aconteceria se eu dissesse que ele não é desta escola?"

Tomoyo girou, com uma expressão pensativa – "Isso talvez funcione. Mas com certeza ele seguirá tentando"

-"Nah. Acho que não. Eu chutaria o traseiro dele, o enviaria até a Antártica usando biquínis junto com os pingüins!"

-"Depois não diga que eu não avisei"

-"Escuta! Quer que ele te chame pra sair ou não?" Disse, sentindo-me irritada, porque apesar de tudo, ela ainda se colocava no lugar dele.

-"Deixa de bobagem, Sakura. O sinal já tocou"

-"É sério?" Me levantei junto com ela – "Nem ouvi. E então... começará a se insinuar pra ele?"

-"Você ta zoando, né? Não! Não ficarei como uma dessas idiotas com nada no cérebro!"

O que você provavelmente já pe – gostaria de acrescentar, mas não disse.

-"Boa analogia" Disse em troca – "Mas se você quer que Eriol saiba que você existe, tem que fazer isso"

-"Eu já sabia disso" Me disse.

-"Então!"

-"A propósito, Sakura..." Ela disse enquanto nos dirigíamos à próxima aula, me dando uma risada malvada, como dizendo 'basta de insultar-me, agora é sua vez!' – "Você já gosta de alguém, né? Quero dizer. Tem um monte de caras fingindo ser o cato atrás de você."

-"Um..." Disse depois de um tempo – "Talvez..."

Tomoyo sorriu como se fosse algo importante – "Estuda na nossa escola? Eu conheço? Você já ficou com ele?" Me disparou toneladas de perguntas.

-"Não. Não. E definitivamente não."

-"Aw, que pena!"

-"Pois é." Concordei, entristecendo-me de novo. Não podia dizer quem era. Se dissesse teria que mudar de escola – "Já começou pelo lado errado"

**Syaoran Li P.O.V**

Meiling podia ficar. Depois de uma longa conversa com a mãe, ela finalmente aceitou que ela ficasse.

Depois de me dar por vencido com minha tarefa de Física, avancei pelos corredores, buscando Yamazaki.

Mas antes que pudesse alcançá-lo, fui pressionado contra a parede, de repente.

-"Quem é que você pensa que é, huh?" Uma mecha de cabelo azulado se aproximou de mim, e com isso, senti um golpe no estômago, enviando minha cabeça contra a parede novamente.

Era Eriol Hiiragizawa. O senhor 'tiro ardente' da escola.

-"Fod-"

Minhas palavras foram interrompidas pelos cortantes golpes que me enviava.

-"Filho da puta maldito! Achei que sabia que não deveria ir atrás das nossas meninas!"

Não sabia do que estava falando. E num tava nem fodendo. Porque no momento em que bloqueei seu golpe de atingir minha cara, fiz questão de devolver o golpe, fazendo-o voar longe.

-"De que merda você ta falando?" Gritei na cara dele, enquanto ele voltava a tentar me pegar e continuar a me atacar cruelmente.

Não sabia em que momento ganhamos espectadores. Porque no instante em que olhei com o canto dos olhos, estávamos rodeados de estudantes. Todos apoiando o Eriol.

-"Não minta, Li!" Lançou suas pernas contra meu abdômen, enquanto eu apertava seu pescoço, quase estrangulando, e levando-o ao chão comigo. –"Você sabe o preço de andar com nossas meninas!"

-"Não agarrei nenhuma das suas meninas, estúpido!" Golpeei seu rosto de novo, enquanto tentava limpar um pouco o sangue que jorrava de mim.

-"Para de mentir!" Me agarrou o pescoço e me golpeou ali – "e você merece tudo isso! Você e seu grupo maldito! Drogado, doente!" Agarrou a gola da minha jaqueta e me mandou contra a parede de novo, e todos os gritos de apoio a ele aumentaram.

-"Sabe quem é doente?" Gritei, dando um chute na sua cara, enquanto me aproximava –"Você!" Chutei seu pescoço desta vez, e agarrei-o pela camisa, lançando-o contra a parede.

-"Vou acabar com você, seu maldito filho de uma p-"

-"Tenta!" Gritei, ao mandá-lo voando longe com um chute.

-"Pessoas como você deveriam ser assassinadas!" Gritou pra mim, em meio do barulho que os demais estavam fazendo. E no fundo da multidão, escutei alguém gritando por mim.

Era Yamazaki, junto com a Chiharu – "Mata ele, Syaoran!"

Quando tentei socá-lo de novo, falhei, e ele aproveitou a oportunidade para me socar na bochecha.

-"Você está perdendo..." Disse-me entre risos, enquanto voltava a golpear-me com o braço.

-"Não existe essa chance," Eu sorri ao empurrá-lo com minhas pernas e coxas, até golpeá-lo na boca do estomago. – "Dói, não?" Perguntei, enquanto ele se contorcia de dor. –"Vou te ensinar o que mais dói..." Meus punhos estralando ao socar seu nariz. –"Vou levar seu pobre traseiro pro inferno, Hiiragizawa"

-"Parem!" Escutei um grito por trás de mim.

Não era a voz de um professor, então continuei golpeando-o.

-"Eriol, para com isso!" A mesma garota gritou mais forte desta vez.

-"Sakura?" Escutei quando ele murmurou, ao fazer a péssima escolha de olhar por trás de mim enquanto eu lhe enviava contra a parede novamente.

-"Vamos Eriol! Eu achei que você quisesse me matar!" Gritei ferozmente, enquanto ele tentava se recuperar, -"Eu disse! Tipos como você deveriam ser assassinados! Que? Se sente meio morto agora? Huh?"

Houve um amargo silencio entre nos, e eu ainda estava me recuperando, com gotas de sangue caindo de meus lábios.

-"Não sem te levar pro inferno comigo!" E tentou me socar de novo.

-"Bem vindo à vida" Disse, dando um soco duplo nele.

Não perdeu um segundo em bloquear meus chutes. Mas como ele escolheu um momento de chutar minha cara, agarrei seu pé e empurrei com minhas mãos para girá-lo e fazer com que perca o equilíbrio.

-"Parem! Por favor! Eriol, para!" era o grito da garota de novo, enquanto ele voltou a me chutar no peito.

-"Você não sabe o que ele fez, Sakura!" gritou enquanto me prendia num canto e me chutava, mandando a perna na minha cara.

Sakura?

Olhei a garota pelo canto dos olhos, e agarrei o joelho de Eriol, empurrando-o até que caísse.

-"Eu não fiz nada pras suas meninas!" Respondi, enquanto ele saltava e falhava num novo ataque.

Mas antes que eu pudesse responder e dar outro golpe nele, meus braços foram agarrados por trás.

-"Parem agora!" Era a voz de um homem, enquanto lutava para que me soltasse e falava palavrões.

Eriol escolheu esse momento para me golpear de novo.

Eu já tive o suficiente agora, empurrei o homem que me segurava pelos braços, desviei dele e agarrei o pescoço de Eriol, pressionando-o contra o canto.

Acho que se podia ver o fogo em meus olhos, e afortunadamente, o homem voltou a me agarrar, porque se não o tivesse feito, eu teria matado Eriol neste mesmo momento.

O homem era, na verdade, um dos seguranças, e atrás dele havia outros dois homens. O vice-diretor e o diretor.

-"O que está acontecendo aqui?" O vice segurou Eriol pelos ombros, -"Do que se trata isto?"

Enquanto ambos ignorávamos as perguntas, outro sujeito me 'fez o favor' de responder.

-"Li foi contra as regras"

-"Merda" Disse o vice.

E enquanto eu continuava me contorcendo pra tentar me soltar do segurança, o diretor se aproximou de mim, -"Quantas vezes mais eu tenho que te suspender, Li? Quantas vezes? Eu te disse que ficasse fora de problemas, não te disse? Nem sei por que me preocupo com você ainda! Deveria te expulsar!"

-"Hiiragizawa que começou!" Yamazaki gritou entre a multidão, quando os professores estavam tentando dispersá-los.

Ignorei o olhar de Sakura e a dos outros estudantes, e olhei o diretor profundamente –"Eu não fiz nada!"

-"Então... Que diabo foi isso tudo?" Ele me olhou feio de novo –"Vocês resolveram que iam se matar sem nenhuma razão? Acho que não, Li"

Feh.

E eu ainda achava que este seria um diretor muito mais inteligente que os outros?

Aham... claro.

-"Não quebrei nenhuma regra"

-"Você é péssimo pra mentir!" Eriol gritou.

-"Você tem sorte que eu não quebrei seu pescoço!" Respondi a seu grito, me contorcendo de novo para tentar me afastar.

-"Parem com isso!" O vice gritou de novo – "Ambos estão agindo infantilmente!"

-"Não, não estamos" Nós dois gritamos ao mesmo tempo.

Enquanto nos dava uma olhada maligna, fomos levados à sua sala. Peguei minha jaqueta e deu uma última olhada pro guarda maldito.

Eu já nem me importava com o que aconteceria depois.

Sempre me metia em brigas como esta, e acreditem quando eu digo que não quebro a regra 12. Porque você não gostaria de se meter com alguém como eu. Eles só vêem coisas ruins em nós. Eu nunca tive vontade de voltar pra escola. Mas presença é essencial pra minha mãe. Principalmente porque ela não sabe o que ando fazendo aqui no Japão.

Eu não costumava a me importar com estas regras antes, mas o dia que segurei Meiling em meus braços chorando, jurei que antes que eu saísse dessa escola, essas regras não existiam.

Esse grupo de caras que pegou Meiling, tinham machucado-a profundamente, um assédio. Quase matei um deles em público.

Heh.

Ainda lembro da primeira vez que estive atrás das grades por isso. Não foi tão mal depois disso. Ainda faço várias visitas por ali. Por assaltos, violência, e inclusive por agredir um oficial. Quando minha mãe descobriu que eu tinha uma ficha policial, tentou me fazer voltar pra Hong Kong de qualquer maneira possível.

Mas estes dias foram uns períodos de ódio pra mim. Ela se rendeu depois disso. Não me arrependo de nenhuma das vezes que fui parar lá, exceto uma vez que me prenderam por usar droga. Estava tão alto... que nem sequer me dei conta que estava na cadeia, até o dia seguinte. Também continuava tratando os guardas como garçons.

É engraçado, agora que eu parei pra pensar.

Perdi o interesse na educação e nos pontos altos da vida depois da minha primeira vez na cadeia por assalto.

Sei que se há alguém a quem culpar... esse sou eu. Nem sequer meu estúpido pai, ou os homens a quem deixei o nariz sangrando e com costelas quebradas... a culpa é minha.

Não me sentia mal por isso também. Sabem por quê? Essa é a minha vida. E é assim que eu gosto dela.

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Apesar de só ter visto a última parte da briga... foi horrível. Estavam se batendo como um par de estúpidos. Socos, chutes... ainda estou tentando superar a imagem.

O nariz sangrante de Eriol estava horrível... e apesar de fazer todo essa atuação de 'macho man' que estava fazendo, ele estava agradecido de ter conseguido manter o nariz preso no rosto.

Nunca me ocorreu que Eriol e o garoto dos meus sonhos pudessem brigar assim. Eu nunca soube que havia tanta oposição entre eles.

Depois de seguir Eriol, pelo menos consegui descobrir o motivo da briga.

Parecia que 'Syaoran' – como ele havia chamado o garoto – quebrou as regras. Uma menina se queixou que ele tentou se forçar nela, e era isso o que fez a chama arder.

Em vez de ficar feliz por ter descoberto seu nome, fiquei deprimida o dia todo. Enquanto Tomoyo e as outras meninas estavam babando ovo do Eriol com suas feridas e de como ele tinha sido valente, eu me senti jogada no lixo, enquanto os que passavam estavam ocupados comendo bananas e jogando as cascas sobre mim.

Não me preocupei em desculpar-me pro Eriol por distrai-lo durante a briga. Não agüentei nem tocar na comida que estava no prato durante todo o almoço.

Estava tão concentrada que nem escutei que Eriol tinha se aproximado de mim.

-"Você gosta de futebol?" Ele me perguntou de repente, me fazendo saltar.

Lógico... Será que ele consegue ser um pouco mais ridículo?

Olhei um pouco pra ele, e sorri levemente –"Não sei jogar, mas parece divertido"

Ele riu da minha resposta, e não pude deixar de pensar no quanto ele tinha sido heróico. Isso é... se o rumor estivesse certo.

-"Você está bem?" Perguntei pela primeira vez no dia.

-"Aham" Murmurou – "Mesmo que meu nariz ainda esteja doendo um pouco..."

Reparei que não estava usando seus óculos, e que usava uma camisa de material fino –" Foi bem intenso" Disse depois de um momento, referindo-me à briga.

Olhou pra mim, e logo se voltou. – "Eu acho"

Não sei por que perguntei isto, mas simplesmente escapou de meus lábios...

-"Ele realmente quebrou as regras?"

Eriol me olhou sinistramente –"Mika disse que sim"

-"Quem é Mika?"

-"A menina que ele queria pegar" respondeu sensivelmente

-"Oh"

Aqui vamos nós de novo. Outra vez a depressão me alcançou.

Ele realmente fez isso?

Mantivemos-nos em silêncio por uns quatro segundos e logo escutei quando murmurou –"Você não deveria ter interrompido assim, Sakura. Syaoran é um cretino. Você não poderia fazer nada"

Eu o olhei nos olhos, -"Eu só queria tentar parar a briga"

Ele voltou a cabeça na direção da minha –"Você não deve interromper brigas como essa. Ele merece o que levou. Esse cara é um desgraçado"

Pisquei, sem querer, ante seu tom de voz e escolha de palavras –"Estavam a ponto de se matar. Quando vocês parariam? Até que um estivesse morto?"

Eriol me lançou um olhar nervoso enquanto eu dizia isso.

Mas eu continuei; -"Existem outras formas de resolver assuntos como este. Vocês poderiam ter ficado realmente machucados"

Parei um pouco, pra ver se diria algo. E disse.

-"Estava assustada..." Se aproximou um pouco, sorrindo brevemente –"Não estava?"

Claro que sim! Não quero que o garoto dos meus sonhos tenha que fazer uma plástica de rosto! Apesar de que, não pude dizer isso em voz alta, já que o que ele disse depois me fez sentir abatida.

-"Você ficou preocupada comigo... certo?" Perguntou suavemente.

Forcei um sorriso pequeno e inseguro –"Que você acha? Eu me preocupo com meus amigos, muito obrigada!"

Não acho que essa foi a resposta que ele queria, porque imediatamente observei seu sorriso desaparecer por um segundo.

-"Ele mereceu"

Senti-me um pouco culpada, e coloquei outro sorriso falso – "Sabe, Tomoyo estava preocupadíssima por você..."

Encolheu os ombros, olhando pra mim –"Todos estavam"

Apertei a mandíbula, e continuei forçadamente –"É sério. Ela não para de falar sobre você!" Depois disso consegui uma reação.

Levantou uma sobrancelha e me olhou profundamente –"Claro"

Eu ri um pouco –"Acho que ela gosta de você"

Olhou pra mim novamente, desta vez com uma expressão triste. Em vez de dizer um... 'Eu também gosto dela' que eu tanto esperava, simplesmente sorriu e disse "Eu também gosto de alguém"

Congelei por um segundo enquanto dizia isso. Me olhou significativamente. Mas já não podia ficar calada. –"Ótimo! Eu também!"

O olhar dele desfocou, mas continuei conversando. Vamos Sakura!

-"E sabe de uma coisa? Talvez possamos sair em dupla! Seria perfeito! Até posso imaginar!"

E podia mesmo.

Syaoran e eu.

Eriol e Tomoyo.

Mas agora é sério. Senti-me mal. Nunca me senti tão culpada por um menino até agora. Porque o Eriol tentava parecer feliz a todo custo. Mas eu ainda podia ver através da sua máscara.

Mas antes que eu pudesse continuar a falar sobre o lugar em que jantaríamos, ele me interrompeu.

-"Qual é o nome dele?"

Parei um pouco para olhar pra ele –"Um r. Ryoga" o nome simplesmente brotou dos meus lábios.

-"Ryoga Li"

E o sobrenome também saiu com a mesma facilidade.

Ele franziu um pouco a testa –"E eu conheço?"

-"N-não! Ele está em Tóquio. Não aqui. Ele nunca veio pra Tomoeda"

-"Oh, então como você espera que a gente saia num encontro em dupla?" Perguntou.

-"Uh? Oh. Um." Meu Deus. Ele me pegou ali. –"Eu..." E disse a primeira coisa que apareceu na minha mente –"Estou forçando-o a vir aqui. Você sabe, estamos juntos há tantos anos. Somos quase inseparáveis! Estávamos tão tristes quando eu mudei pra cá... Eu estranhei muito. Mas como você vê, os pais dele não deixam que ele venha... eh... eles não gostam da educação aqui. Certo. Ele está tentando. Mas acho que ele não vai conseguir. Mas não é ruim ter esperanças... certo? Tudo que eu posso fazer é esperar.

Murmurou algo, e eu escutei claramente –"E afortunadamente seu avião cairá em lugar"

Mas eu não disse mais nada sobre ele, apesar do Eriol ter continuado.

-"Ah sei... há quanto tempo estão juntos?"

-"Eh? Uh... quatro anos"

E Eriol gritou de improviso – Quatro anos?"

-"Sim..." Disse não muito convincente, e depois decidimos mudar de assunto.

-"E sobre você? De quem é que você gosta?"

Olhei pra ele enquanto duvidava. –"Oh... só uma menina aí"

-!Que é uma menina eu sei. Qual é o nome dela?" Pressionei.

Hah! Isso vai ser divertido! Se ele pode ameaçar meu namorado imaginário, tenho permissão pra pressioná-lo.

-"Você não quer saber" Moveu seu olhar, afastando-o do meu.

-"Não. Quero sim. Quem é ela?"

Duvidou um pouco de novo. Logo se virou na minha direção, seus olhos decididos e sérios. Por um momento pensei que iria se declarar, mas quando escutei o seguinte, quase perdi meu equilíbrio e caí. –"O que aconteceria se te dissesse que é a Tomoyo?"

**Syaoran Li P.O.V**

Eu estava permitido que eu saísse da escola. _Esse_ era o castigo que ele me deu. Já que me suspender ou me dar uma detenção nunca funcionaria, o diretor decidiu me prender. Usualmente eu perderia alguns horários e iria passear na cidade.

Mas ele me ameaçou com horas completas na escola, pra que eu aprenda como fui ignorante. E sabe do que mais ele me ameaçou? Minha mãe. Disse que se me encontrasse matando aula e indo para cidade, ligaria pra ela pessoalmente para dizer tudo que eu estava aprontando.

Ele achava que minha mãe sabia que eu usava drogas, mas não existe a hipótese de eu permitir que ela saiba disso. Então eu fiz a única coisa que podia fazer.

Aceitei.

Encontrei-me com meus amigos durante o recreio, e morreram de rir de mim. Meiling, de repente, optou por tomar o papel de 'irmã maior', e exigiu saber por que eu não tinha matado ele.

Claro.

Como se eu quisesse passar o resto da minha vida, que por sinal já era arruinada, na cadeia.

Não, obrigado.

Depois das aulas, me encontrei com Minas, e fizemos o que sempre fazemos; e depois que terminei de conversar com meus amigos, fui direto pro meu escaninho. Meiling me disse que me encontraria no campo de futebol.

Mas bem no momento em que me aproximei do escaninho, eu vi... uh... qual era seu nome mesmo? Oh sim. Sakura Kino-algo. Estava lutando contra alguma coisa dentro do seu escaninho. O corredor estava vazio nessa hora, ninguém ficava na escola depois das quatro. E provavelmente já eram quatro e meia.

Como se não estivesse acontecendo nada, continuei meu caminho até o meu escaninho. Quando estava próximo dela, ela me olhou, sorriu e voltou para o que estava fazendo.

Rodei meus olhos, abri meu escaninho e soquei meus livros lá dentro.

Sério mesmo. Será que é possível o rosto de alguém explodir de tanto sorrir?

Enquanto me preparava para ir embora, me olhou duvidosa, e abriu a boca para falar.

-"Escuta…" foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer, e logo me deixou olhando pro seu sorriso e seus olhos verdes, que usava para me estudar secretamente.

-"Que?" Respondi, sentindo irritado pelo dia 'fabuloso' que eu tive.

Franziu o cenho um pouco, e logo convocou em seu rosto uma outra tonalidade de vermelho, "uh, eh…" tentou dizer, me mandando um pequeno e fraco sorriso.

-"Fala logo, puta.Não tem ninguém aqui"

Acho que as minhas palavras afetaram-na mais que planejei.

Não pude ver o olhar de tristeza passar por seu rosto, porque a única coisa evidente nela era a cara fechada que ela fez.

-"Você poderia parar de me chamar assim?" Ela soltou de repente.

-"Ta bem, lesada. Fala" Disse, e de novo ela sorriu.

-"É Sakura"

-"Olha. Eu não tenho tempo pra falar com alguém que é cego. O que você quer, hein?"

-"Eu disse que queria algo?"

-"Então para de encher meu saco!" Respondi de novo. Heh. Eu achei que ela fosse sorrir de novo, e me perguntaria sobre como eu tinha conseguido sair da briga. Ultimamente se pode esperar qualquer coisa das meninas.

-"Eu nunca te fiz nada!" Ela voltou a dizer, enquanto eu _tentava _me afastar.

Virei na direção dela. Deus. Nunca conheci outra menina tão lesada que fosse tão... estúpida! Então decidi ir direto ao ponto e cortar todas as cordas de esperança que ela tinha.

-"Eu não estou interessado em _você! _Entendeu? Não sou tão estúpido pra não ver putas andando contra as paredes!" praticamente 'lati' na cara dela, enquanto ela ficava cada vez mais vermelha –"Sabe o que eles fazem quando gente como eu tenta pelo menos _falar_ com meninas como _você?_ Eles acabam com a gente! Então, você podia ir dar pra outra pessoa seus sorrisos estúpidos?"

Ela me olhou como se eu estivesse lendo sua mente. Provavelmente eu li.

-"Do... do que você está falando?"

Voltei de novo pra ela –"Olha, sai de cima de mim. Eu sei o que meninas como você querem. E eu não vou te dar! Entendeu? Se você quer que os seus caras me peguem, não vai funcionar, porque você não é a única menina que me quer..."

-"O que?"

-"Nós ficamos longe da sua gente. E vocês ficam bem longe da nossa. Com isso ninguém fica ferido. Esses cabeças ocas já devem ter te dito as regras. Siga-as antes que te expulsem daqui."

-"Eu já te disse" ela disse acalmada – "Eu não to nem aí pra essas regras estúpidas. O que é que eles vão fazer? Me prender no ventilador e ver se eu enjôo? Lógico. Muito divertido."

Isso seria _muito_ divertido.

Não sei por que estou falando com ela. Mas era diferente. Eu nunca conversei com meninas desta escola que não fossem 'desadaptadas' . E pouquíssimas dessas meninas estava contra as regras… como esta.

As meninas normalmente me olham com desprezo e assustadas... mas esta? Não... Só é meio estranho, eu acho. Eu falando com uma menina que anda contra as paredes. Hah.

-"Tanto faz" Encolhi meus ombros e me afastei com as mãos nos bolsos. Eu tinha que sair daqui.

E essa menina teria que buscar outro cara pra gostar. Andar contra as paredes depois de ver outro. Cair da barra do ginásio depois de ver outro e golpear seu nariz depois de ver outro. Jogar suco na cabeça de um idiota depois de ver outro.

Outro que não seja eu. Além disso... ela não faz meu tipo. É isso. Já vi tudo.

∙ **§ђϊη§зϊ-Кσќσѓσ ∙**

**Leave a review please**

-_deixe um review por favor -_

Notas da Tradutora:

Bom, meus queridos leitores, aqui está o tão prometido capítulo 3 de HOH. Espero que vocês tenham gostado dele, eu particularmente achei muito bacana!

Se vocês gostaram da tradução, por favor, deixem um review pra me motivar a continuar, e agora que o ano (finalmente) está acabando, eu terei a paz suficiente para sentar e traduzir! De verdade, ninguém merece viver só para escola, né?

Desculpem-me pelos erros, mas eu não tive tempo de revisar a tradução por causa das provas seguidas e eu vou formatar o PC, então tinha que postar urgente…

Quanto ao vocabulário, assim que traduzi os primeiros capítulos, mostrei pra uma amiga e ela me disse que tinha ficado 'pesado de mais', cheio de palavrão e tal... Então eu tentei colocar menos palavrões antes, mas ficou um texto muito cansativo, com palavras tiradas do fundo do baú. Desta vez eu não me preocupei muito com isso, coloquei as palavras do jeito que a autora colocou, e espero que assim fique mais agradável de ler!

Muito obrigada por esperar pacientemente uma nova atualização (muito pacientemente, desculpa!), eu realmente aprecio isto!

Até a próxima ! Já ne


End file.
